Rachelle Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her. Rated T for now. Female Randy and Eventual Crossover.
1. First Ninja Fight

_**Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of the characters in the show so no suing.**_

 _ **-Had to repost this because something went weird with the story-not sure what happened.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **01: First Ninja Fight**_

' _Norrisville, just your average city with your average problems that are solved by your average Superhero._

… _Wait I said that wrong, what the juice?_

 _Sorry let me start over I'm just excited because this is so honking bruce!_

 _My name is Rachelle Cunningham and I used to be your average girl that hung out with her best friend Howard until the summer before my first year in High School where I spent a bit of it playing Grave Puncher this bruce video game that everyone loves._

 _But now I have a secret that no one must discover for I was given a huge responsibility that I alone must shoulder for I am the Ninja. The Ninja is this honking bruce guy that's been around for over 800 years and has protected Norrisville from monsters and robots over the years, so much that everyone thinks that the Ninja is the cheese._

 _What everyone doesn't know however is that every four years a new Ninja is chosen to shoulder the burden and this time I out of all people was chosen which is so bruce because I've been the Ninja's biggest fan since forever._

 _It does have some drawbacks like I said I can't let anyone discover it because being secret is kind of a Ninja-thing. So I can't tell anyone not even Howard who is also the Ninja's biggest fan. Secondly everyone thinks the Ninja is a guy which makes sense because let's face it they think it's the same guy for 800 years, so if the Ninja was suddenly a girl that would raise a few questions._

 _Still I am real excited for this because for the next four years I'm a Superhero and that means popularity is right around the corner-after all who heard of a Superhero that isn't popular-?_ '

"Alright Pencils down!" That snapped a fourteen year old girl with long purple hair pulled into a ponytail with a red hair tie, purple locks nearly covering her sapphire blue eyes as she wore a sleeveless red McTop with white stripes that spirals into a 9 underneath a grey hoodie, black skinny shorts and red sneakers, out of her daydream as she nearly swallowed the gum she was chewing, wide eyed while the teacher Mr. Branner began to take up everyone's work.

' _And I'm now realizing that I probably shouldn't have wrote this for what I did for Summer._ ' Rachelle panicked as she was still tired from waking up that morning and wasn't thinking straight. ' _Aw man I'm such an schnoob._ '

Right before Mr. Branner could reach her she began to tear the paper apart into tiny shreds the action making half the class look at her before depositing the small shreds into the teacher's hand making him quirk a brow.

"What is this?" Mr. Branner asked wondering if this was one of those stupid jokes that kids love to play while Rachelle smiled innocently, internally sweating in the process.

"Uh… My commentary on the fleeting nature of Summer?" Rachelle tried not thinking of anything else.

Surprisingly Mr. Branner gave a nod in thought. "Excellent use of metaphor."

Unable to believe her luck, Rachelle cheered throwing her fists up. "Aw yes Aced it!"

"I'll give you a B." Mr. Branner walked by.

Rachelle just rolled with it. "B-ced it!"

… That really could've ended badly.

"Aw man why didn't I think of that." Another fourteen year old muttered making Rachelle turned to Howard Weinerman a short and chubby guy with orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue McTop with a squid design beneath a green unbuttoned shirt and dark green shorts.

"Always next time Howard." Rachelle said to her best friend casually blowing a bubble with her gum.

"I doubt he would take a second student doing it-speaking of which what did you write on there? Must've been embarrassing if you tore it to shreds." Howard asked curiously with Rachelle wincing but the bell rang saving her the trouble of answering.

' _Saved by the bell._ ' Rachelle thought with them exiting only to see one of the band geeks running by, crying while holding his butt.

"Go away Bash, I don't want a wedgie!" He wailed as right behind him was Bash Johnson who was a muscular teen with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a gray shirt with a golden fist on it, holding torn underwear in his hands.

"I already gave you a wedgie, I just want to give you some change."

As Bash chased after the guy, Rachelle winced at seeing that but did nothing as bullying was an everyday thing in school. It didn't stop her from thinking that Bash was a total schnoob.

"Can we talk about the Ninja Situation?" Howard asked suddenly making Rachelle panic.

"N-Ninja Situation?!" Her voice cracked a bit in panic and she had to struggle to keep it down. "W-What Ninja Situation? There is no Ninja Situation whatsoever!"

… She really need to work on her denials, but right now she was wondering how Howard figured it out-.

"Exactly, the No-Ninja Situation," Howard said snapping his fingers, ignoring how weird Rachelle was acting. "We've been in Norrisville High for two days and we haven't seen him at all."

' _Oh that's what he meant._ ' Rachelle calmed down from her mini heart attack as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Doesn't she usually wait for a monster or a robot to attack?" Rachelle asked playing it cool.

"Why aren't you madder about this-wait she?" Howard asked with Rachelle nearly cursing from her slip up.

"I said he," Rachelle protested quickly. "Definitely a he, not a she!"

"... If you say so Cunningham." Howard said turning away as Rachelle palmed her face in embarrassment.

This was so hard, she never hid anything from Howard before and now suddenly she had to keep being the Ninja from him.

It was amazing that he didn't notice anything was wrong-or maybe he just didn't care considering his personality as Howard wasn't really the brightest person in the school-or the friendliest in fact he was kind of a jerk to people at the worst of times.

But he was also a pretty good friend and they've been good friends for a long time.

"Anyways why aren't you upset we're his number one fans, don't you have some sort of weird crush on him?" Howard asked with Rachelle's face turning scarlet at that.

"I don't have a weird crush on him." Rachelle denied vehemently wishing he didn't know about that.

Okay yes she used to have a crush on the 'Ninja' but that was before she became the guy so it was gone now.

"Oh really? I could've sworn you got one when we met him when we were six after he saved our butts?" Howard asked snickering with Rachelle glaring at him.

"Back on topic, the Ninja is a hero it's not like she-er he can just appear for a meet and greet." Rachelle said with a shrug before pausing. ' _Wait can I?_ '

Does that count as misusing your gifts or would it be giving the kids 'Moral Support' at seeing the Ninja?

' _I want to do it but it would be irresponsible,_ ' Rachelle thought to herself, tuning out Howard who was talking about how to find the Ninja and see the action together. ' _But I so want to do it._ '

Her internal struggle didn't go unnoticed as Howard looked at her for her input giving a slight frown. "Hey Cunningham you listening?"

"I'll do it!" Rachelle said immediately looking determined.

So what if it's irresponsible, just the thought of putting the suit on is making her excited it's going to be so bruce-.

"Great, I knew you would agree!" Howard said walking off.

The purple haired girl blink in bewilderment.

Okay what did she just agree to?

"Uh Howard?" Rachelle ran after him. "Wait Howard what do you mean I would agree?!"

* * *

In the middle of Norrisville stood a giant mechanical Pyramid which belong to McFist Industries the home of a man with ambition a man named Hannibal McFist who was stocky with blonde hair-almost bald and he had a handlebar mustache wearing a brown business suit with a red clip on tie, the most peculiar thing with him was the fact that his left arm was mechanical with a freaking brain in it.

Next to him was a scientist that went by the name of Willem Viceroy who was a tall and thin dark skinned man wearing a lavender lab coat, purple pants and glasses with purple trims.

The two of them were shaking as they were speaking to a hologram showing a darkened figure wearing a hood.

"You assured me that you would destroy the Ninja, McFist." The figure snarled the sounds of chains on his end while McFist looked nervous.

"B-But I haven't seen him all Summer," McFist explained tugging on his suit collar in a panic. "Have you seen him Viceroy?"

"I haven't seen him," Viceroy confirmed a bit more calmer than his boss. "Then again he is a Ninja so not being seen is kind of his deal-yo."

"We have a plan," McFist said his mechanical arm grabbing his mustache before he pulled it away. "The second he sticks his little ninja head out of his little hidey hole-bam! Destroyed!"

He slammed his mechanical arm into his flesh one, wincing at that as it really wasn't one of his brighter moments.

The shadowed figure roared making the two jump. "Do. Not. Fail. Me." He warned before disappearing.

Barely a second passed right before the phone rang making the two jump again with a scream.

" _ **Mr. McFist your wife is on the line.**_ " The secretary said through the phone intercom.

McFist took a breath as he went to grab the phone with his mechanical arm freaking out a bit, nearly breaking it before he took another breath and used his flesh hand to pick it up with a smile. "Hey Sugar-Face," He said in a sweet tone as she spoke on the other end. "I'm a teensy bit busy… Uh huh I'll be there Honey-Pie."

After hanging up, McFist threw the phone in anger.

"How am I supposed to run an evil empire when my Stepson keeps getting into trouble at school?!"

"Kids." Viceroy scoffed in annoyance. "You see this is why I don't have any."

"Just go to your lab and build something deadly, something that strikes fear, something with a cupholder," McFist ordered with Viceroy typing on a PDA before the arm spazzed out and knocked his coffee into the air spilling it on his face-thankfully it was long cold at that point. "... You know what forget the cupholder, just make it deadly."

Viceroy gave a nod crossing cupholder off the list, used to how his boss was at this point.

* * *

Rachelle took a deep breath as she made an excuse to go to the bathroom during Lunch Time, pulling a black mask with two red lines going around the mask from top to bottom, an opening to show the eyes.

If anything it looked like a glorified ski mask but to Rachelle it was so much more.

"Just pop in, say hi and leave." Rachelle whispered to herself feeling a little nervous.

Truth be told she only put this thing on in her room where no one saw her and she was a tad nervous to do this in front of the whole school.

The Ninja Suit was the cheese in her opinion-while Rachelle had no clue how it worked she discovered that putting it on gave her superhuman abilities as her speed, strength and reflexes were enhanced.

It even gave her an instant knowledge of Ninjutsu when she wore it-although it was gone the moment she took the suit off or maybe because she hasn't worn it enough for it to sink in?

Swallowing her nerves, Rachelle put the mask on where red and black ribbons shot out and enveloped her body the ribbons becoming the suit that was pitch black with red linings on it-a 9 on the upper left part of the chest, a flowing red scarf and a red belt.

"Aw I feel so bruce." Rachelle said her voice muffled by the mask, excitement coursing through her.

Although she was still confused on where her ponytail went because it was as if it was gone which was whonk.

' _Ah I'll get used to it._ ' Rachelle decided before getting ready to make her entrance.

…

Howard looked like he was in heaven as he finished his food in the cafeteria looking a bit sad that he didn't have anymore before seeing Rachelle's plate and he turned towards the restroom wondering what was taking her so long.

"Well if she's not going to eat them I can't let them go to waste." He said grabbing a tater-lump.

As he chewed there was a shout. " _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ " The sudden shout nearly making him choke as red smoke exploded on the table before the Ninja stood there dramatically with the red smoke fading around the masked figure making the whole cafeteria go quiet as they stared in shock.

The Freshmen were staring in awe at their first official time of seeing the Ninja while the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors looked a bit confused as this was the first time the Ninja appeared without something going on.

"Hello Students, it is I 'The Ninja'!" The Ninja declared throwing a fist into the air. "I figured I could pop in and welcome the newer students to the school."

Cheers could be heard as a lot of the students began to crowd the Ninja.

Rachelle smiled widely under her mask, normally she would've been frozen stiff with this attention on her but while wearing the mask she felt like a different person, it was like the saying about giving a mask to someone to show their true self.

Okay sure she hasn't technically done anything to earn their admiration as she hasn't fought a single monster or robot yet but that'll change soon.

"Yes, finally!" Howard cheered looking towards the restroom. "NIN-JA! Hey cork it Cunningham, the Ninja just showed up!"

Rachelle will admit that was a little embarrassing but she was making a few students day by just appearing showing that this wasn't as irresponsible as she thought.

' _I wonder if I should give them a little show?_ ' Rachelle thought as just brightening up everyone's day seemed to be fine.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Principal's Office McFist sat there with his wife Marci McFist who was a tall blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a light blue dress and a dark grey collar, his stepson Bash and the school Principal Irving Slimovitz who had balding greying black hair, wearing glasses, a white turtleneck with a grey vest and a brown jacket and was currently typing on his computer.

"In these two days alone Bash has given sixty-six wedgies, thirty-two swirlies and a chaga-newga gravy bowl."

That last one made McFist quirk a brow. "Is that even a real thing?" He asked never hearing that before.

In response the Principal turned his laptop to show them the picture making the parents recoil in disgust with McFist feeling a sense of shock and small pride that he tried to deny.

"Sweet potatoes." Marci said, covering her mouth.

Bash just did a fist pump feeling proud of that. "Oh yeah."

"Oh Principal Slimovitz, I just don't believe my little Bashford would do anything like that."

"Yeah Ma, he's framing me!" Bash declared pointing at the unamused Principal revealing the torn underwear was still on his finger making him panic and hide his hands while McFist just gave him a dull look.

He wasn't fooling anyone like that… Well almost anyone.

"Hey the Ninja is in the Cafeteria!" A student shouted making McFist spin around pretty quickly to see students rushing pass the open door.

' _The Ninja?!_ ' McFist thought in surprise.

"Ooh the Ninja!" The Principal said showing him to be a fan. "Let's say we take a fiver?"

As soon as he ran off Bash stood up. "I'm escaping!" He declared running off with McFist once more feeling unwanted pride for his Stepson.

But McFist looked at the door longingly before looking at his wife before she sighed. "Oh go ahead, if you don't destroy the Ninja now it's all you'll talk about on the ride home." She said showing that she knew about his evil activities making McFist smile.

"You're the best." He said kissing her cheek feeling lucky to have someone like her before he ran off to do just that.

Making it to the cafeteria he saw the Ninja over the student's heads and made a call. " _ **McFist Industries, Evil-Genius Viceroy speaking.**_ "

"The Ninja's at the school bring the-... Um." McFist just now realized he didn't know which monster this would be.

Viceroy rolled his eyes. " _ **His name is the Krakenstein.**_ "

"Release the Krakenstein!" McFist shouted making some students give him a weird look.

…

Back at McFist Industries, Viceroy hung the phone up and pulled out a taser as he stood in front of a large multi-armed monster before jabbing it with the taser while giving an evil laugh, waking it up with a roar.

"Go forth my Krakenstein and destroy the Ninja!" Viceroy ordered as the Krakenstein roared at him. "Oh he's about this tall with a red scarf, black suit-or perhaps Navy Blue?"

The Krakenstein roared again and took off, bursting through the wall.

"You're right definitely black, you never wear Navy Blue with red." Viceroy agreed with a nod.

* * *

"Now as the Ninja I must be prepared to do this!" Rachelle said throwing a mock punch before doing a flip kick. "And this… Don't forget about this."

As the audience cheered, Rachelle felt more at ease. ' _Maybe I should do this more often._ '

But lunch time was almost over and she wanted to eat so she had to wrap this up. "Alright you've all been great and once more welcome to the school," Rachelle said giving a slight peace sign. "Remember to tip the lunch ladies… SMOKE B-!"

Right before she could throw the smoke bomb Howard latched himself onto her foot. "Wait, Ninja!" He said catching her by surprise. "My best pal and I have been dying to meet you again since we were kids, just please hang here until she gets back?"

' _Oh juice._ ' Rachelle panicked internally. "That's sweet of you but I really have to go." She said needing to get out of this.

She can't exactly wait for herself to get back if she's the Ninja.

Although she smiled sweetly because this simple act showed why Howard was her best friend.

Suddenly the wall gave out as the Krakenstein burst in giving a roar, eliciting screams with Howard letting go of the Ninja in surprise while McFist chuckled evilly at seeing this.

' _Finally._ ' Rachelle thought to herself. ' _My first Monster Fight, so honking cool!_ '

"Ninja Flip!" Rachelle shouted doing just that as she landed in a crouch before pointing dramatically. "Monster get ready to-."

She was cut off as the Monster punched her through the wall.

Seeing that Howard pulled out his phone. "Cunningham get out here, the Ninja is here and he's getting p'wned."

Rachelle crashed into the lockers denting them as she shook her head. "Okay less talking more fighting," She muttered feeling that before her phone buzzed eliciting for her to check it. "Oh I'm so not getting p'wned!"

The Krakenstein barged through the hole surprising Rachelle but she quickly flipped kicked him and using her scarf to wrap around his feet to trip him but he quickly got up.

"This might be tou-." Rachelle was punched and sent tumbling down the stairs hitting each step giving a cry of pain as she did. "... Okay I am getting p'wned." She muttered feeling dazed.

If she didn't have the suit on she probably would've broke her neck by falling down the stairs.

"This Ninja thing is harder than I thought," Rachelle rubbed her now sore neck before hearing the Krakenstein coming. "Ninja-Sprint!"

Okay maybe she doesn't have to call out her moves but she felt pretty cool doing that.

As she ran, Rachelle jumped into the restroom and hid in the stall trying to catch her breath before she heard the Krakenstein punching every stall open before finding her.

"... I wasn't hiding from you if that's what you think." Rachelle lied.

The Krakenstein just lunged in there with Rachelle trying to get away while in close quarters the Krakenstein really knocking her around, before making it out and closing the stall door, hearing the bell ring.

"Oh man I can't be late to class this soon into the school year." Rachelle complained hearing the Krakenstein hitting the door. ' _And given how this thing broke through walls it could easily break out of this._ '

Normal schools just cancel when something like this happens but in Norrisville they had to deal with stuff like this for 800 years so school doesn't cancel.

She needed to do a strategic retreat.

So she jumped away from the Stall right as the Krakenstein broke through. "Hey ugly bet you can't catch me," She taunted running out with the Krakenstein giving a roar as it chased after her as she ran down the basement. " _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ " She threw it down right as the monster pounced where she was in confusion before the door was closed and locked.

Rachelle grunted as she pushed the lockers right in front of the door in time to hear it hit the door.

"That should keep it contained until I figure something out."

With that she ran towards class, taking the mask off in the process.

…

"I'm here!" Rachelle declared running into the classroom before slippin and sliding into the desk. "... Ow."

As if the pain she felt from the failure of a fight against the monster wasn't enough as she slowly sat at her desk in time for Howard to speak up.

"Where have you been?! We were supposed to meet the Ninja together!" Howard complained as Rachelle tried to catch her breath, ignoring the snickering from her grand entrance. "But between you and me the Ninja was kind of stanking it up out there."

Rachelle felt pretty insulted but couldn't deny that.

Her first fight with a monster and she got p'wned so bad the past Ninja's probably felt it.

How could she do this for four years if she could barely handle one monster?

It's not like there are instructions for being a Ninja-... She was such a schnoob.

When she got the mask there was a book called the NinjaNomicon that she tossed to the side in her bedroom… It was probably the freaking Instruction Manual for being a Ninja!

' _I need to get home and grab it._ ' Rachelle thought as class began. ' _But with me 'staying' in the bathroom all lunch there's no way I can get away with doing it a second time, especially if Howard lets it slip that I was there._ '

There had to be some way for her to get out of here and get home so she could get the NinjaNomicon-and keep it with her at all times to avoid problems like this in the future.

' _Come on Cunningham think._ ' Rachelle thought trying to come up with an idea that was as effective as when she tore her summer essay to shreds.

She could get 'sent' to the Principal's office and take off but that would cause more problems later on but the longer she waits the bigger the chance of the monster getting free.

Could she use the nurse excuse-no that won't fly, especially if they call the Nurse to see if she went-. Wait that's it, if she offers to take someone to the Nurse she could get out scot free… But no one needs the Nurse right now.

If she could tell Howard about her being the Ninja she would've asked him to fake but she can't.

Then Rachelle grimaced as an idea came to her that made her face heat up and she really didn't want to do this but she was left with no choice. "Uh sir I need to step out of the classroom."

"And why is that Ms. Cunningham?" The teacher asked as she looked down her face heating up more, muttering. "What was that?"

"... Stomach pains." Rachelle said putting on a pained face and for the teacher's credit he got the message pretty quickly and coughed in embarrassment.

"J-Just take care of it."

Rachelle gave a nod and grabbed her bag running out while Howard looked confused. "Stomach pains? She didn't even eat."

Some of the girls gave him a cold look as they understood what she meant.

* * *

"I really need to work out a system," Rachelle muttered making it home as the Ninja, using the mask to leave school silently and reach home without being seen, sneaking through the window thanking the stars that her Mom wasn't home yet. "Alright NinjaNomicon where did I put it."

Her room was a total mess as she tossed dirty clothes around making a note to clean her room up a bit before checking her bed hanging up over her desk and a TV on the other side of the room with some torn up stuffed animals and toys that she used for practice in being the Ninja.

"Come on where is-Aha!" She proudly held the book up. "Found you."

Opening the ancient book, Rachelle's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the next thing she knew she was in the book itself falling through the pages. "W-Whoa, what the juice?!" She shouted in a panic trying to right herself as words shot past along with drawings of Ninjas and Monsters before she hit the ground. "That was bruce."

Rubbing her head, Rachelle looked up to see a sentence.

' _ **Believe in the weapon that is in the suit.**_ '

"What's in the suit?" Rachelle asked in disbelief before thinking about it. "Wait I am, I'm in the suit, I'm the weapon."

With that she stood up with a smile.

"I just need to believe in me."

Immediately she was back in her room, shaking her head.

"Is that what drugs feel like?" She muttered in confusion because that was so wonk.

Still she had her answer so she placed the book in her backpack and took off taking the Ninja Express towards school, only taking the mask off when she was inside only for Howard to come around the corner right as soon as she hid the mask.

"There you are Cunningham, I have great news-!"

"Howard I'm sure it's important but I have to-." Rachelle tried to go around him but he jumped on her his arms wrapped around her waist his legs wrapped around hers to keep her in place. "H-Howard?!"

"No, you're sticking around for this one," Howard said as the bell rang with students exiting giving the two weird looks as Rachelle was trying to push Howard off of her knowing this just made a new rumor. "Because guess what turns out the Ninja didn't defeat the Monster, he just locked it in the basement so I let it out."

"That's nice but-," Rachelle slowly looked at her best friend as the words sunk in. "You. Did. _**WHAT?!**_ "

Howard laughed now getting off of Rachelle. "Yeah now the Ninja's got to come back so we can see him in action together." He said with a laugh not realizing the stupidity of his action.

"As sweet as that sounds are you out of your mind?!" Rachelle asked him looking ready to tear her hair out. "How did you even get it out of the basement anyways?"

"Because of the lockers? There's another door." Howard answered with Rachelle wincing at that right before a car crashed through the wall making them jump as it slammed into the wall next to them. "Do you want to thank me now or later or how should we do this?"

Rachelle just glared at him showing she didn't find his antics amusing this time.

McFist burst out of the school looking around. "Where is it?" He muttered before seeing the Krakenstein wreaking havoc. "Oh there it is."

"My Car!" The Principal shouted his hands on his head looking ready to have a stroke.

"Ninja Action courtesy of Mwah." Howard said with a grin feeling proud of himself. "Who's the best friend ever-."

He went to look at Rachelle only to see that she disappeared.

"Are you kidding me?!"

" _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ " Rachelle announced a second later as the Ninja appearing before the Krakenstein, her presence calming the students down as they cheered.

"Ninja, Ninja, Ninja!" They cheered infuriating the Krakenstein as it roared.

"I believe in me," Rachelle muttered knowing how badly she got p'wned earlier and was ready to make up for it. "I believe in me, I believe in me kicking your butt."

With that she made a come here gesture with her fingers as the Krakenstein cracked all six knuckles before they charged at each other.

Rachelle launched herself with a kick that the Krakenstein blocked but she used the momentum to flip over him and landed on his face kicking off to land on the ground.

The Krakenstein roared and ran at her throwing his fists towards her to hit the Ninja but she threw up her hands with heightened reflexes. "Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block!" She said blocking each hand before kicking the last arm. "And Ninja Kick!"

That action made the arm fly up and the Krakenstein punched itself in the face sending it down.

' _Okay I'm doing much better._ ' Rachelle thought feeling proud of herself and she'll admit that she was preening at the attention she was getting from this. "Who's getting p'wned now?!"

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The cheers were louder from her performance.

Shaking its head as it fixed its jaw, the Krakenstein glared before its chest opened up and a huge seventh arm shot out slamming into Rachelle pinning her to the floor.

"There's a seventh arm?!" Rachelle asked finding how it came out disgusting.

"Secret arm, that's so Viceroy." McFist said with excitement.

While she was pinned the Krakenstein went to slam another arm into her as she barely rolled not going far due to being pinned. ' _I don't get it I'm believing, is there something else?_ '

With that she patted herself down before finding something on her back and she pulled a freaking sword out.

"Where the juice did this come from?!" Rachelle muttered to herself. "... Oh right magic suit."

Believe in the weapon inside of the suit, she wasn't the weapon but the suit itself probably stored plenty of weapons.

"This makes much more sense." She muttered slicing the arm that pinned her off, the Krakenstein stepping back in shock as she flipped to her feet, brandishing the sword before rushing forward with a flip kick making the Krakenstein skid a few feet. "Let's do this."

With another roar, the Krakenstein went to rush Rachelle as she closed her eyes and began to spin the sword only stopping when the Krakenstein rushed past her.

At first it seemed like nothing happened before the arms fell off one by one right as a cut appeared to go through the Krakenstein from the top of its head to the torso making it fall apart.

Some of the students lost their lunch at seeing this but Rachelle smiled.

She did it.

"Noooooo-," McFist dramatic yell cut off as he noticed students glaring at him. "-er way dudes, that was awesome."

That worked as the students smiled while he slouched away trying not to cry over the failure.

Still holding the sword, Rachelle smiled as the students were cheering for her now feeling like she deserved it. " _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ " She declared disappearing to take the mask off and running into Howard again at the sides of the school. "Hey Howard-."

"What you think I'm some sort of Chowderhead?" Howard asked crossing his arms with Rachelle blinking with uncertainty.

"I uh don't know how to answer that." Rachelle said sheepishly.

"I know what you've been up to."

"You do?" Rachelle looked surprised.

"Yeah you disappear then the Ninja's here but then the Ninja is gone and you're here, I know your secret Sis." Howard said looking smug.

"Howard listen I wanted to tell you." Rachelle said a bit panicked.

"Too late," Howard interrupted. "I figured it out all with my mind."

"Oh this is such a relief, it's been killing me that I couldn't tell you." Rachelle said about to take the mask out but then Howard spoke up.

"I mean sneaking off so you can have the bathroom all to yourself when the Ninja shows up is a bold strategy." Howard said those words making Rachelle blink.

"Say what now?"

"No need to be shy, who's the guy and do I need to threaten him?" Howard asked as the two did have a bit of a sibling relationship.

"... I give up." Rachelle muttered walking away as she can't believe this.

"Uh Cunningham?" Howard asked as she walked away. "What did I do? If you don't want me to threaten him then I won't."

"There's no him." Rachelle denied wanting him to be quiet before he started yet another rumor.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my take on RC9GN which I have been a fan of for such a long time, this one was actually a request from a friend of mine who knew I typed fanfic so I figured why not. Especially since I saw a picture depicting a Female Randy which was very well done.**_

 _ **Hope you liked how differently Rachelle is characterized in response to Randy as there are already quite a few differences as I'm also trying to make this a bit more realistic-well as realistic as I can really. But the biggest change besides the female Ninja is Howard not knowing.**_

 _ **I'll be honest I'm not exactly Howard's biggest fan as he's kind of a jerk who takes advantage of Randy being the Ninja-no I'm not bashing him because he does some redeemable stuff in the series and genuinely cares for his best friend. But in this story he'll be called out for quite a few things if he deserves it.**_

 _ **Plus it makes it more interesting if no one knows the Ninja's true identity.**_

 _ **Also I might eventually turn this into a crossover later on once I get a few chapters-say perhaps Secret Trio type of one, haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **The hardest part of this story though was the Slang so I hope I got it down so far.**_

 _ **Oh and don't worry I'll be working on one of my other stories again soon, promise!**_


	2. Destanking 101

_**Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of the characters in the show so no suing.**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Destanking 101**_

Rachelle sighed as both she and Howard stood outside of the gym brainstorming ideas of how to do something that would boost their popularity.

One of the ideas was covering themselves in their school colors and bathing suits before bursting in there to cheer and show their school spirit, but Howard called that a stupid idea.

And Rachelle knew that if Howard thought something was stupid, chances were it was, well that and she didn't want to wear a bathing suit in front of the whole school.

"There has to be a way to get into the Fish Cage." Rachelle muttered.

The Fish Cage was the place where the popular kids sat and no Freshmen has ever got in there with Rachelle and Howard wanting to make history as the first ever Freshmen.

' _I bet if they knew I was the Ninja I could've gotten in._ ' Rachelle thought to herself hating the fact that she had to keep it a secret.

"Okay how's this," She said coming up with an idea. "We could try out for the teams."

"Uh Cunningham you want me to handle sports?" Howard asked with a quirked brow. "Aren't they already done with tryouts."

Rachelle glared at him. "Why don't you come up with ideas?"

They were both silent before they busted out laughing.

"I know it sounded stupid the moment it came out of my mouth."

Howard gave a nod accepting he wasn't the smartest out there. "Well there's Cheerleading, I mean that doesn't start for another week." He said with Rachelle hesitating.

Sure becoming a Cheerleader would be a ticket to popularity but she was a bit nervous of being in front of a crowd… While not wearing a mask.

' _I mean I do flips all the time, I could handle it._ '

"And as your best friend that gets me a ticket in there, we both win." Howard said with Rachelle rolling her eyes.

"You're just lazy." She teased with a good natured smirk.

But she knew he was right about the sports thing and even if they weren't done with try-outs Howard wasn't exactly the physical type.

Howard said nothing to deny that fact. "Hey how about we just go in and watch the game?"

Rachelle gave a nod and soon they were sitting on the bleachers watching their school team the Norrisville Cod playing a game against another school.

"Brr, it's cold in here." Howard muttered glad to not have gone with the swimsuit idea.

Rachelle looked at the Fish Cage a bit longingly in time to see someone try to sneak in only to be thrown out. "Nice try Doug." She said not even blinking as he landed near her.

"Well at least we're not sitting next to the Marching Band, that section has a Splash Zone." Howard said looking at them as the kids near them had blankets to keep dry as snacks and drinks hit the Marching Band who ignored it showing how often this happened.

The Triangle Player however-Bucky Hensletter began to tap his triangle more frequently and stood up making the other band members glare at him.

One of the band members known only as Flute Girl glared at him. "Bucky there are no Triangle Solos in this song or any song." She said with the crowd now booing them.

"Bucky what did I tell you about showboating?!" The band teacher Ms. Whickwhacker asked glaring as Bucky ignored her before she pulled him to the side. "Hensletter your triangle is writing checks that your dinger can't cash, you're benched until further notice!"

Unfortunately for Bucky she was shouting that making everyone stare at them as Bucky moved nervously his buck teeth showing a bit more in doing so. "But the triangle is my life."

"Put the dinger in my hand son." Whickwhacker told him as he reluctantly did so on the verge of tears.

"You may take my dinger but you'll never take my backup dinger!" He declared pulling a second one out of nowhere as he ran accidentally knocking the mascot over who flopped a bit.

As soon as he was out of sight, the Trombone player played a few sad notes.

"Ooh sad trombone." Howard looked amused as the whole gym laughed.

Rachelle gave a nod. "Yeah, ultimate band burn." She agreed but she looked to where Bucky left with some concern.

True she and Bucky weren't friends but the poor guy didn't deserve that humiliation.

* * *

Bucky slammed a door shut and began to sob loudly as he pressed his sleeves into his eyes to try and wipe the tears, the humiliation burning into him as he heard the sad trombone when he ran off.

How could he show his face now?

Unknown to him deep beneath the school, only accessible by the vents, a dark figure was chained in there before lifting its head to show it was the same figure that spoke to McFist and Viceroy, with a skinny, bony figure and pale green skin wearing a brown tattered shawl a pair of green orbs around his waist as he had long claws and a forked tongue before sniffing the air, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, misery with subtle notes of humiliation and just the slightest hint of jock sweat," The being said licking his lips again. "He'll do nicely."

Giving an evil laugh he gathered green energy and shot them into the vents as they surrounded Bucky making him hunch over in pain his eyes bulging out and turning yellow as his backup dinger glowed green.

"They'll pay." Bucky muttered his arms growing bigger with bulging muscles ripping his band sleeves up as the rest of his body began to grow. "They'll all-."

The door was kicked open as students ran out after the game unaware of the transformed Bucky behind it before the door closed as he was dazed with cracks in the wall behind him.

"Pay-." He tried but the door was kicked open again by a single girl who walked by not seeing him this time Bucky was stuck to the wall.

* * *

In the band room a tuba player was emptying his tuba into a bucket as some drinks got in it while everyone got ready to go home for the night.

"Good game tonight team, you played some strong D." Whickwhacker said with a smile at the band members. "Your P Flats on the sevenths weren't so bad either."

The trombone player made another sad note, annoying Whickwhacker.

"Cool it with the trombone jokes Steven." Whickwhacker began only for the room to shake. "What in the-?"

A large purple monster who was still recognizable as Bucky burst into the room giving a roar making the students scream loudly.

Outside in the hallways, Rachelle and Howard were getting ready to head home as Howard was going over some papers. "So I asked around and got the dates where the Cheerleading Tryouts are, you do this and we're both in the Fish Tank." Howard said with Rachelle sighing.

"I'm not to sure about that plan." Rachelle admitted with a sigh.

"Hey it's better than your swimsuit idea." Howard countered with Rachelle looking embarrassed.

"I was just throwing random ideas out there, I didn't think you would take it seriously." Rachelle muttered before they heard screaming in the band room. ' _Ninja Time._ '

"Oh sweet maybe we'll see the Ninja-," Howard turned to see her gone. "Okay this is seriously getting old! What the Juice, Cunningham?!"

Back in the band room, the students backed up as Bucky destroyed a tuba and lifted a Piano above his head.

" _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ " Rachelle appeared as the Ninja, looking at Bucky with widened eyes, not expecting this. "Whoa okay."

But she said nothing else as the students cheered feeling safer with her there.

"Drop that Piano." Rachelle ordered only to grimace as Bucky lifted it higher and slammed it on her.

Slowly she cut her way out with the sword and groaned.

"I probably should've seen that coming." Rachelle muttered at her poor choice of words.

Rachelle's eyes widened as another tuba was grabbed and thrown with her dodging it but then a flute with a name on it was thrown and she just grabbed it out of the air before handing it to Flute Girl with a bored look.

"Princess Tootie I thought I lost you." Flute Girl hugged the flute in relief.

' _She needs friends._ ' Rachelle thought a bit weirded out but refocused on Bucky who grabbed two clarinets to use as melee weapons.

Looking around as she dropped her sword while dodging she saw a student holding an appropriate item. "Cowbell me!"

Adopting a confused look the student got the picture and threw the two cowbells that Rachelle caught and spun around like nunchucks before rushing at Bucky at the same time as him jumping up to kick his face, shaking the Cowbell to infuriate him with the noise while smirking.

It worked as Bucky ran forward and slammed the clarinets against the Cowbells, the two making a rhythm before the last blow sent Rachelle sliding back but she quickly jumped up and slammed the Cowbells into the sides of Bucky's head making his head ring with the equivalent of putting a metal bowl over someone's head and smacking it with a wooden spoon.

As soon as Bucky, Rachelle got ready. "I have a question Bucky," She said surprising the band members that she actually knew his name before pointing at him in confusion. "What's going on… Here? In this general area."

She hasn't seen anything like this, sure she heard rumors of people changing into Monsters but she thought that part was just a rumor to scare Freshmen.

Bucky got too close and roared. "If I can't play the triangle in the band then no one will!" He snarled with Rachelle's scarf fluttering behind her while some spit landed on the suit making her grimace.

"B-But my new no showboating policy, he was showboating you all saw it." Whickwhacker defended herself seeing that she most likely caused this transformation in her annoyance.

On hearing that Bucky roared and pushed over a shelf of instruments towards the Maraca Boy who was shaking in fear making Rachelle's eyes widen as she jumped in the way to stop it but her superhuman strength wasn't as good as she had hoped because she was only delaying it before noticing that Maraca Boy was still there.

"I'm going to drop it." She said snapping him out of his fear before he took a step back right as she let go, the bookcase falling on her before breaking through it enraging Bucky.

Instead of fighting however Bucky ran and broke through the wall, leaving with Rachelle feeling proud of herself before a cymbal fell and she looked around seeing the property damage as everyone was looking at the Ninja, destroyed instruments embedded into the wall and desks shattered.

"In hindsight I probably should've lured him outside," Rachelle muttered in embarrassment as they still stared at her before she grew uneasy at the awkward silence. "Uh… _**SMOKE BOMB!**_ "

* * *

Rachelle sighed as she was back home barely making it for curfew.

She couldn't find Bucky anywhere, you would think a giant mutated monster would be easy to find but on a school night it was impossible.

"Rachelle is that you?" Rachelle heard as she closed the door.

"It's me Mom, sorry I'm almost late." Rachelle answered as she entered the kitchen to see a young woman that looked like an older her only with red hair that went down her back.

Sabrina Cunningham looked at her in worry. "Is everything alright sweetie?" She asked seeing Rachelle looking down. "I'm guessing that you and Howard didn't make it to that Fish Tank you were talking about?"

"No still working on that," Rachelle said crossing her arms as she leaned on the table after taking her shoes off before her head shot up. "Howard!"

Oh juice she left him hanging after changing into the Ninja, he probably thinks she ditched him.

"I'm guessing there was another incident at school today?" Sabrina asked as Norrisville was well known for these attacks and the people who grew up there were the most used to them.

"Yeah Bucky-a band member turned into a monster after being humiliated in Gym," Rachelle said with a groan. "I got out of there without telling Howard again."

"As you should, I know you're a fan of the Ninja but your safety is more important." Sabrina said with a nod.

Rachelle looked a bit chastened as the only reason they didn't move out of Norrisville was because she pleaded her Mom with being a fan of the Ninja and all along with her friendship with Howard.

If her Mom found out she was the Ninja she would freak out. And Rachelle loved being the Ninja.

Seeing her look chastened, Sabrina smiled and placed a hand in Rachelle's hair rubbing it a bit, pulling some strands out of the ponytail. "Just stay safe okay dear?" She asked with Rachelle giving a nod, feeling terrible for lying like that.

This was so wonk.

…

After that scene, Rachelle was in her room with the door closed as she wondered how to find the monster Bucky and turn him back to normal before snapping her fingers.

"Alright Nomicon," She said pulling the NinjaNomicon out of her bag. "If there's anything you need to show me it would be now."

She eventually found a saying.

"Severing the puppets strings… What the Juice?" Rachelle asked before flipping through more pages. "You've got to D'Stank them, Sis… Again I ask, what the juice?"

That was when she was pulled in, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in the process before she saw some words next to a warrior holding a fan. "The _Evil Funk_ possess the most vulnerable using that which he holds _most dear_." She read before seeing a Ninja approached the fan holding man that turned into a monster, after seeing the fan destroyed the monster turned back into a man and she was kicked out. "I have to D'Stank them Sis!"

She said that louder than necessary because a second later Sabrina spoke up. "What was that Rachelle?"

"Oh uh playing some Grave Puncher!" Rachelle lied out of her teeth.

"Well get to bed it's a school night."

* * *

"Not cool Cunningham." Howard said the next morning as they were entering the school. "You ditched me!"

"Come on Howard you know how my Mom gets with the danger," Rachelle said feeling bad. "Besides I'm apologizing now right?"

"It's the principle of the whole thing," Howard said looking at her. "You don't just ditch a bro like that, what's more you're practically the only Freshmen who hasn't seen the Ninja, that's the main thing that'll kill your chances at popularity."

Rachelle hesitated because the other night she made a plan to lure Bucky out of hiding but knew that Howard wouldn't agree with her idea in fact it would be the equivalent of throwing gasoline into a fire with this.

* * *

In the underground prison the figure paused as a rat scuttered beneath him before he grabbed it. "Why hello there I don't think we've met," He said knowing how insane he might sound but being trapped underneath here has made him desperate for any type of contact but he focused with green energy only enough to heightened the rat's intelligence a little bit. "I am the Sorcerer, I have been trapped here for 800 years, you've probably heard of me."

The rat shook its head, understanding him.

"Makes no difference I shall be here no longer, my latest creation is up there spreading _Chaos_ ," He said the green orbs around him glowing with that word. "Chaos gives me power and once I have enough power I shall break free of this prison and destroy the Ninja once and for all."

Oh he knew that the current Ninja wasn't the same one that imprisoned him but every Ninja after him was responsible for his continued imprisonment this one not being so different so he viewed all of them as his mortal enemy.

With that said he began to give an evil laugh, the rat joining in making the Sorcerer pause. "Are you laughing at me or with me?" He asked as it made a squeaking sound sounding like the words 'with you'. "Just as long as we're clear."

* * *

Howard sighed as he was at his locker later that day taking stuff out.

Maybe he was a bit too harsh on Cunningham earlier, yes he was annoyed at the constant ditching that she seems to be doing but she was his best friend.

"Hey Howard." Speak of the Devil.

"Hey, look about earlier-," Howard turned to apologize only to give a bit of a shriek as Rachelle stood there in the School Band Uniform. "What the Juice?! Why are you wearing that?!"

"I joined the Marching Band." Rachelle said wincing as she expected that reaction.

Howard looked dumbfounded and placed his hands on his head. "Why are you saying that?!"

"... Because you asked." Rachelle quipped not sorry for that one.

Howard looked around before shoving her in the locker and going in with her, making sure no one was around before he closed the door.

"Uh Howard is this necessary?" Rachelle asked weirded out.

"Forget that how did this happen?" Howard asked in disbelief.

"I auditioned," Rachelle said thinking back to how she was a shoe in for just dinging the triangle without showboating. "Bet you didn't know I was musically gifted huh?"

"Why on earth did you audition? You're throwing away your chances at popularity!" Howard practically yelled taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"... Well I-wait I'm throwing my chance?" Rachelle asked a bit hesitaintly.

"Cunningham you're my best friend and all but I can't be seen with you while you're wearing that geek uniform." Howard said looking away as Rachelle looked at him in shock.

No matter what happened Howard has never said that before.

"Give me your word that you'll stay in here for ten seconds until after I leave."

"Not falling for it." Rachelle said angrily pushing him to the side and stomping out, relieved that no one was around as she slammed the locker shut on Howard.

* * *

Bucky snarled as he was in his room that evening, sneaking in as it was the only safe place for him to be before his Mom knocked on the door. "Bucky aren't you performing tonight?"

Giving a roar, Bucky broke through the wall towards the school as his Mom opened the door in disbelief not being told what happened to her son.

* * *

Back at the Gymnasium, Rachelle sat with the Marching Band during the girl's Basketball game looking a little miserable but still dinging the triangle when she had to.

The reason she did this was because of what Bucky said about the triangle and knew he would show up if someone else was playing so she was making herself bait.

It was all for the greater good with being the Ninja but now she wished she thought of something else before seeing Howard walking by to sit in the bleachers with a red bucket next to the Marching Band and she smiled before he spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just here for the snacks." He said placing the bucket on his head and a pair of goggles on his eyes, the bucket opening up to fill with popcorn.

Rachelle looked at him in disbelief as he ate some of the Popcorn. "Really?! You can't be seen with me?" She asked gesturing to how he looked. "How wonked are you?!"

A loud banging made everything go quiet as something was slamming against the doors before Bucky burst through the wall growling and looking at one person in particular.

Rachelle who was currently holding the triangle. "Suddenly I regret my life choices." She said as she had to get away to change while people screamed.

But she used that to her advantage as people made for the exit, purposely falling beneath the bleachers where she pulled the trusty ninja mask on.

A second later she jumped in between Bucky and the other members of the Marching Band the guy looking for her.

"Bucky, I really don't feel like beating up a Band Geek but-oof!" Rachelle was interrupted as Bucky grabbed the Basketball and chucked it at her gut sending her into the Snack Bar.

"The Snack Bar!" Howard shouted from the stands as Rachelle pushed herself up. "Make him pay Ninja!"

Rachelle resisted the urge to glare at her 'best friend' but straightened out her priorities right as Bucky grabbed and shook her. "Got to destank this guy quickly." She muttered feeling like a rattler.

' _That which he holds most dear._ ' Rachelle zeroed in on the back up dinger that was attached to Bucky's band sash. ' _Bingo._ '

Struggling as she was shook, Rachelle finally freed her arm and pulled out two balls. "Ninja Flash!" Throwing them they were shown to be flash bangs that made Bucky roar in pain as Rachelle quickly flipped away throwing her scarf out as it wrapped around the dinger. "Ninja Snatch!"

Before she could pull it however Bucky grabbed the scarf and pulled Rachelle towards him but she used that to her advantage by flipping and kicking him in the face making him let go and landing with the dinger rolling in front of her.

Seeing his most prized possession, Bucky roared and ran at her but she kicked it up, pulling her sword out and sliced through it.

The effect was immediate as Bucky shrank with green smoke billowing out from him.

Bucky whimpered from underneath the uniform as students crowded around the Ninja cheering as she gave a pleased look. "Thanks, see you all next time-."

She was about to use a Smoke Bomb but saw Bucky moving underneath the uniform and felt bad so she walked over to him. "Here I'll get you out of here to save some embarrassment alright?"

Grabbing him she threw a smoke bomb again and soon enough they were in the Band Changing Room as Bucky stuck his head out. "W-What just happened? Why do I smell farts-Ninja?!" He asked in shock at seeing the Ninja of Norrisville who quickly looked away.

"Pants." She muttered with Bucky blinking before looking down.

"Why am I naked?!"

"Long story short you were stanked and turned into a monster, I turned you back and decided to get you out of there so you could get some clothes." Rachelle said happy that Bucky used the torn Uniform to cover himself. "You should have an extra uniform in here right?"

Seeing him nod, Rachelle smiled. "Alright, _**SMOKE BOMB!**_ "

With that she disappeared while Bucky coughed. "Why does that smell like farts?!"

* * *

Rachelle sighed as she was back in her usual clothes quitting the Marching Band as Bucky was back-it seemed that the Ninja disappearing with him boosted his popularity a bit while Howard sat at the bleachers so she sat with him.

Howard looked at her and saw she was out of the uniform. "Bad time?"

"Nope, did what I was asked," Rachelle said smirking at Howard. "I joined because the Ninja needed Bucky to be drawn out."

That made Howard look at her in shock. "Wait the Ninja asked you to be bait?!"

"Well no, I offered," Rachelle said with a shrug wincing. "Please don't tell Mom."

"Huh, well I guess if it was for the Ninja I can forgive you for joining the Geek Squad." Howard said but he stopped talking when Rachelle glared.

"I'm still mad at you," Rachelle told him. "I can't believe you said that."

Howard winced and looked down a bit chastened before chuckling. "Huh wow you did the Ninja a favor, I bet that would make you popular."

Rachelle frowned and shook her head. "I'd rather not have people know because it could get back to Mom."

"... Good point." Howard said not wanting an angry Sabrina after them for her daughter being 'bait'. "So still buddies?"

Looking at him, Rachelle chuckled. "Still buddies." She promised because as mad as she was at him she didn't want to lose that friendship.

With that they fist bumped.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Haha this was pretty fun to type, it's been awhile since I've seen RC9GN so I couldn't remember if his Mom ever showed up, once I found no info on that I decided to do something about it-hoped you enjoyed how I had her Mom be in this as well as the differences with Howard not knowing she's the Ninja.**_

 _ **As for that end with Bucky I felt really bad for him throughout that episode so I figured Rachelle would help him out a little at that point instead of leaving him to be naked in the Gym like Randy did.**_

 _ **Plus one of the things that tie into the series is that Rachelle easily forgives people like Randy does although she does hold a small grudge as well, but not too big of one.**_

 _ **Now for the Reviews.**_

 _ **iamgoku: Sorry about that, the story kept saying the link didn't exist and I've been working on trying to fix it, I think it's finally fixed now.**_

 _ **Lala Norisu: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the first one.**_


	3. Talent Stank

_**Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of the characters in the show so no suing.**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Talent Stank**_

Rachelle yawned as she walked towards Norrisville High tired out as Howard was talking about something-she will admit she wasn't paying attention.

All of this Ninjaing was starting to wear her down a bit as another robot showed up in the middle of the night so she had to leave and take care of it, barely making it back home in time for her Mom to open the door to wake her up so she was running on little to no sleep and a cup of coffee.

' _I wonder where the robots are coming from anyways._ ' Rachelle thought giving a yawn. ' _Then again there was something pretty different from this one compared to the first one._ '

Maybe it was because it was pretty small compared to the multiarmed one or perhaps it was because it looked more like a robot than a bunch of parts put together.

"Whoa you don't look so hot Cunningham." Howard said seeing the bags under her eyes.

"Wow thanks Howard, way to talk to a girl." Rachelle said with a smirk knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Haha but seriously you okay?"

"Just tired nothing too bad." Rachelle said waving off his concern before a guy walked into them.

"Watch it."

"You know Howard I can't help but think we're still nameless freshmen in the school." Rachelle couldn't help but say as another guy bumped into Howard.

"Watch out, kid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Howard said preening. "They love me at this school hence my awesome nickname the Watchout Kid!"

As if on cue a girl bumped into him. "Watch out, kid."

Rachelle felt a headache coming along. "Howard you do realize they're not calling you the Watchout Kid, they're literally just saying watch out, kid!"

Howard blinked before his expression fell as realization dawned. "Oh then yeah we're completely faceless."

"Well it's only been what a week since school started?" Rachelle yawned as they walked through the hallways. "I'm sure there's something that separates us from the rest of these clowns," As if on cue Juggo a boy dressed as a clown riding a unicycle rode by before Theodore Fowler a blue haired boy with light blue streaks moved by kicking a soccer ball like a hacky sack. "And soccer players," Then Rachelle blinked as Dave a kid with an accordion walked by. "And Accordion Players? What the Juice, did we miss an E-Blast or something?"

That was when they heard music playing and glanced up at the hallway TV's to see Howard's older brother on the screen who did his own blog for the entire school and the number one gossip reporter.

If there was a rumor he knew it.

Harold Weinerman, a Junior with short, clean cut orange hair dressed in a peach McTop with an open red McVest and a bluetooth in his ear. " _ **Hey there my peeps this is Harold with a status update of the going ons within Norrisville High,**_ " Harold said the camera zooming in on him. " _ **Due to the fact that my judges who were supposed to judge the upcoming Talent Show like they promised, decided to enter it instead we have to postpone the Talent Show indefinitely.**_ "

As he said that two pictures showed up showing the Judges to be Bash and one of his friends Mick.

The same two who were in the hallway. "Oh yeah we broke a promise." Bash said as if that was something to be proud of while groans echoed in the hallway showing what everyone was hyped up for.

Rachelle just quirked a brow wondering why Harold decided to trust Bash of all people before an idea popped in her head. "That's it!" She said catching Howard's attention. "The Talent Show!"

"I'm pretty sure Grave Punching won't get us in." Howard said misunderstanding it.

"No bro you misunderstand," Rachelle said throwing a casual arm around Howard. "Picture it, everyone is depressed that the show is cancelled because they lack judges, so you and I will be the judges. Thus we save the Talent Show and everyone will know who we are. It'll be the straight up cheese."

"That's lame," Howard said not liking it lightly getting out of Rachelle's grip. "I give that idea a 1 out of 10."

"Come on everyone loves the judges and they want this show to happen." Rachelle said with a grin right as Bash walked between them.

"Watch out kid!" Bash mocked pushing Howard so hard he flew into an open locker.

Howard stuck a thumb out a second later. "I'm in."

* * *

After school both Rachelle and Howard were easily accepted as judges the two of them in the auditorium with a crowd of students behind them as Harold was nearby wearing a webcam hat and carrying an IPad. "Hello again my peeps, it's your boy Harold with another status update," He said in the camera with a wide grin. "I'm casting live from the auditorium where my younger brother Howard and his best pal Michelle-."

"Rachelle," Rachelle cut in a bit annoyed. "I've known you my whole life."

It was a common problem that got on Rachelle's nerve because despite knowing him her whole life the guy can't seem to get her name right always saying a name that rhymes with Rachelle instead of her actual name.

"To judge the talent show," Harold said as if there was no interruption before covering the camera and glaring at Howard. "Wonk this up and I'll make sure to webcast that video of you two cosplaying one of those ridiculous video games."

"We were three." Howard protested with a frown.

"Not that one."

"... Oh." Howard felt some fear as he thought about it.

"Ah don't listen to him Howard this will be so bruce." Rachelle said the two doing their standard high five.

* * *

Below the school however the Sorcerer was brooding before pausing as a scent reached his nose, his new rat friend sitting next to him. "Hmm, there's a delicious desperation in the air today," He said standing up as he recognized the scent itself. "This could only be one thing, Talent Show Auditions. Nothing dances on the tongue like the dashed dreams of the delusional."

With that he began to give an evil laugh before hearing squeaking and looked down to see that the rat somehow managed to get four plates and was balancing them on a stick with three limbs and its nose, all while standing on one foot.

"Please stop doing that." The Sorcerer said finding that annoying as the rat halted its trick before waving a plate in front of its face changing from happy to sad and back again.

Watching that for a few seconds, the Sorcerer pinched his nose in frustration regretting that he gave this rat enhanced intelligence.

* * *

Back at the auditions both Rachelle and Howard were stuck listening to Bash and his friends do a hip-hop song that ended with Bash destroying the microphone creating a loud high-pitched noise making everyone cover their ears in the process.

When it died down, Rachelle coughed and gave her opinion. "Badly incoherent yet catchy I like it, what do you think Howard?"

"Loved it, yo bros, yo in the Talent Show!" Howard said as they cheered and walked off the stage. "You know Cunningham this is nice, although a bit boring."

Rachelle looked confused.

They were seeing people perform how was this boring?

Unknown to her, Howard gained a sneaky look as he remembered seeing a routine online about a nice judge and a mean judge and knew a different way to get their names out there.

He knew Rachelle was a shoo-in for nice judge and he didn't mind.

Being the mean judge sounds a whole lot more fun.

Juggo the Clown rode his Unicycle out there with good balance. "I'm Juggo the Juggling Clown and I'm here to do some juggling as well as some clowning."

Rachelle smiled politely. "Alright Juggo, let's see what you've got."

With that Juggo began to do his thing while riding around the stage and Howard acted. "Stop, stop, stop!"

His interruption made Juggo drop the bowling pins in surprise while Rachelle blinked and looked at Howard in confusion not seeing the problem.

The guy was pretty good.

"You call that juggling?" Howard asked waving his hands to the pins. "All you did was throw stuff in the air and catch it."

"Howard are you wonk? That is juggling." Rachelle said not seeing what his problem was.

"She's right." Juggo said throwing his arms out in embarrassment as people in the audience were whispering.

"And don't get me started on that bike, one wheel? Come back when you have two and regular shoes," Howard mocked with the audience laughing making him grin before he added to it by making a fart noise. "Off my stage!"

"Your stage?" Rachelle asked but seeing Juggo's dejected look she spoke. "Sorry Juggo you were great before someone rudely interrupted but the rules say you need to votes to get in."

Juggo sniffled before cycling off crying.

As he was out of sight, Rachelle glared at Howard who blinked. "What?"

Covering the microphone, Rachelle spoke. "What was that?!" She hissed at him. "You made him cry."

"I know isn't it great?" Howard asked with a grin.

"How is that great?! We're here to save the show not embarrass people."

"Hey there's always a mean judge and look at that people loved it," Howard said with a grin. "A bit more like that and we won't be faceless freshmen."

…

"Auditions are heating up," Harold said standing outside of the auditorium as a large line of auditions were nearby. "Who has the juice to make it in Norrisville-."

Cue Juggo bursting out on his Unicycle still juggling as he was sobbing.

Harold blinked a bit uncertain before getting over it. "Definitely not that guy."

* * *

The Sorcerer chuckled as he could hear the sobbing from his prison. "Bingo." He said gathering green energy that shot through the energy meeting Juggo in the hallway where he tripped as it enveloped his Unicycle turning him into a monster.

* * *

"Alright up next we have Theodore Fowler looking to showcase his soccer skills," Howard said as Theo walked on the stage smiling at the audience, although his eyes lingered on Rachelle for a few seconds making her face go red as she smiled at him right before Howard leaned in to whisper. "Watch this, I'm going to end this dude."

"Don't you dare," Rachelle said with a glare. "We're not doing this."

"There's the nice judge." Howard said giving a thumbs up thinking that she was getting into the act.

' _Oh this isn't going to end well-._ ' Rachelle thought before she heard roaring outside to see a monster red skinned Juggo juggling a bike, a garbage can and the Principal's car.

"Juggo?" She whispered in surprise and grimaced.

She had to go Ninja but she couldn't leave, especially with Howard like this.

Hearing movement, Rachelle looked back at the stage to see Theo kicking the ball into the air and seemed to be keeping it from hitting the ground with impressive hand-eye coordination, even using his elbows and head to do so.

Rachelle would admit that she would watch this all day if she didn't have a Monster to deal with-.

"Wow lame, I thought this was soccer not hacky-sack." Howard interrupted with a scoff ruining Theo's concentration as the ball hit his head one last time and rolled away. "Soccer? More like Failure I almost blew chunks watching that."

"You're being ridiculous that was pretty bruce." Rachelle said looking at her friend, ignoring the snickering audience. "It takes talent to do that with a soccer ball."

Howard just laughed before pointing. "Off my stage."

As Theo ran off, Rachelle had enough and looked at Howard. "You're acting way out of control." She said hearing a crash outside showing that Juggo broke something. ' _Oh man I really need to get out there._ '

"Come on lighten up, it's a Talent Show we don't need that to be in there." Howard said none of them realizing that they didn't cover the microphones this time, the audience listening to them.

"No what we don't need is you acting like a schnoob." Rachelle said hearing another crash and she swore the Nomicon was starting to glow in her backpack as if telling her to hurry up.

"A schnoob huh?" Howard asked before seeing the audience watching them and smirked. "Alright… Off my stage!"

"Wait you're kicking me out from judging?" Rachelle balked in surprise as the audience seemed to agree with Howard before seeing that as her ticket to do her Ninja thing. "You know what fine, good luck ruining the Talent Show."

With that she left, running out the door as she grabbed the Ninja Mask and pulled it on her face. "Looks like it's Ninja-O-Clock." She said trying out a catch phrase because every superhero had one in the comics.

Making it outside to see Monster Juggo, Rachelle grinned.

"So you like to juggle huh? How about this?" With that she threw three razor sharp discs. "Ninja Rings!"

Much to her surprise however Juggo just dropped what he was already juggling and began to juggle her Ninja Rings.

"Okay now you're just showing off."

Eyes widening as Juggo threw the rings back, Rachelle did a hand flip to dodge out of the way in time for Juggo to move at her on his Unicycle with his pins, laughing all the way.

"Okay enough clowning around," Rachelle punned reaching behind her. "Ninja Knife-Sickles."

She pulled out two batons with hook like knives on them and began to spin them on a chain as she ran at Juggo, easily slicing through the pins with a smirk, only to adopt a look of confusion when Juggo remained the same.

"What the Juice? I trashed your pins so where's the Destankage?" Rachelle muttered under her breath before dodging a swipe and flip kicked Juggo to where he landed on his head, his Unicycle being shown. "Ah there we go."

As Juggo began to rush at her, Rachelle moved and slid underneath him throwing the Knife Sickles to snag the Unicycle and tear it apart.

Juggo immediately turned back to normal as he was on his back before Rachelle held her hand out. "You alright Juggo?" She asked in concern feeling responsible for this.

Maybe she shouldn't have suggested judging the Talent Show and this would've been avoided.

Juggo weakly took her hand. "Actually Ninja my day has been up and down." He admitted right before the wall to the school collapsed with another Monster roaring.

Looking at the monster, Rachelle's eyes widened as she recognized Theo who held a rather large soccer ball as he had green skin looking like a giant plant creature. "... I should probably fight that," Rachelle said to Juggo who ran to get out of the way before Rachelle moved forward. "Theo right? I saw your show and I have to say you have amazing ball skills-."

She was cut off by the Soccer Ball being launched into her gut and she slammed into the Principal's Car barely hearing a shout. "My Car!"

"Not cool Fowler." Rachelle muttered in slight pain.

* * *

Back inside, Dave just finished playing his accordion when he smiled at Howard as the judge was quiet throughout his whole audition before Howard walked up there and placed a hand around his neck.

"Really? An accordion, Dave?" Howard asked making Dave feel uneasy. "An accordion?! What should I do?"

That question was directed at the audience who gave their two cents. "Off the stage!"

Howard smirked. "Off my stage!" He ordered to their chanting as he chuckled. ' _I have no idea what Rachelle was talking about this is great._ '

Okay he did feel a little bad for kicking her out… He'll make it up to her later for now he needed to continue his Mean Judge act.

"Another reject?" Harold asked in shock as Dave walked by him with a slump in his step. "What's up with those judges? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Howard and Danielle."

With that said he walked into the auditorium only to frown.

"Where the juice is Mirelle?"

* * *

Back outside, Theo had his soccer ball back and approached Rachelle who swapped the Knife Sickles out for a pair of escrima sticks before Theo roared in her face. "Uh Stank breath," She muttered nearly gagging. "Ever heard of mouthwash Fowler?"

On hearing that Theo went to slam his soccer ball into Rachelle who calmly raised her escrima sticks to where the pointed ends popped a hole in the soccer ball releasing the stankage as Theo stood there in confusion, a little disorientated.

"Theo you okay-?" Rachelle went to ask only for a third monster to burst through the walls this one showing it to be Dave with accordion arms as he had blue skin making Rachelle pinch her nose in frustration. "This is getting ridiculous."

She didn't look as she tossed the escrima stick through the accordion arm releasing the stankage.

"Just where are you coming from?" She muttered taking off after it. "Hey get back here!"

Kicking the doors open, Rachelle ran through the hallways before seeing it go into the vents.

"Didn't expect that." Rachelle mused wondering what was in there.

…

A moment later she snuck into the Auditorium, staying in the rafters as the Ninja when she pulled the NinjaNomicon out. "Come on Nomicon, help a girl out how do I stop this Stankage if I don't know anything about it?" She muttered opening the book and was immediately pulled in, words filling her head.

' _ **Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between Ninja and Sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy, the dark one was locked deep underground his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he waits, wreaking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear, amassing power from chaos. Once he's gained enough power, he will escape from his prison and darkness will reign. Preventing this is the sacred duty of the Ninja.**_ '

Rachelle shook her head as she was back in the rafters. "Honking Bruce," She muttered not expecting that. "Does that make this Sorcerer my arch nemesis?"

That was the cheese right there-wait no this was bad.

"Off my stage!" Rachelle looked down to see Howard making another refusal and understood.

All of this stankage, the vulnerability these people felt were from the Talent Show Auditions.

Frowning, Rachelle dropped down behind the crowd and took her mask off, intent on stopping Howard.

"I got my eyes on seeing some dancing fish and then you guys come out," Howard said way too into the mean judge acting a dance group. "You're not fish, you're not even dancing."

The leader of the group was a girl name Morgan who had a cold look on her face, looking annoyed and bored. "That's because we haven't started yet." She said to Howard with the crowd going 'Ooooh.'

Howard smirked. "I like you, you're feisty," He said before chuckling. "You know what else you are?"

"Off the stage!" The crowd chanted.

Howard began to dance in a mocking way as the girls on the dance team began to cry with Morgan giving them a look. "Get it together, girls. There is no crying in dancing."

About to call out the next 'victim' no one noticing the green stank approaching the Dance Team, Rachelle got to the stage. "Howard this has gone far enough," She said grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

"Oh? Back for round 2 Nice judge?" Howard asked still in the act.

"Howard I'm your best friend so listen when I tell you," Rachelle said jabbing a finger towards the door leading outside. "There have been multiple monster attacks out there, you want to know who the cause for them is?"

Howard looked as if he didn't care." Not really."

"You're Mean Judge acting."

That made Howard glare. "What the juice, Cunningham are you serious? They love me here, I'm no longer a nameless Freshmen," He said with the crowd chanting his name. "You on the other hand are so you have a lot of catching up to do."

' _Dear lord he's a monster that creates monsters._ ' Rachelle thought thinking she would have to get Harold to stop him before there was a roar making them turn to see the Dance Team as a group of dancing fish with the exception of Morgan who calmly stepped back.

"Whoa, that's not a part of the routine."

Rachelle just crossed her arms and looked at Howard whose shoulders slumped a deadpanned look on his face while the audience screamed and evacuated "Not. One. Word." Howard muttered right before the Stanked Dance Team grabbed him making him scream.

Running behind the stage curtains, Rachelle pulled her mask back on and used a smoke bomb to appear right in the middle of the Dance Team, who had Howard tied up and hitting him like a tetherball.

"Hold it-." She began only to be backhanded in the face by a fin sending her into the stage.

"Ninja, you got served in the face." Howard quipped with Rachelle giving him a look.

"You know I could just leave you right?" Rachelle asked with Howard paling a bit before the Stanked Dance Team roared.

"Dance Fight!" They began to move in synchronization as they ganged up on Rachelle. "Dance Fight!"

"Sweet Ninja it's a crop attack." Rachelle said never facing this many enemies at once as she was having a hard time dodging their attacks and her own blows were blocked before she was slammed into the wooden stage.

Groaning, Rachelle was stomped on and sent through the stage before she jumped out the only ones watching the fight was Howard who was tied up, Morgan frowning at this whole event and Harold who quickly got to Morgan. "Morgan can you give us the dets of this sitch?"

"What does that mean?!" Rachelle asked kicking the Dance Team back one after another, even slamming the back of her fist back without looking to get one while Harold rolled his eyes.

"Tell us what's happening." He elaborated in annoyance.

"Well the girls are setting up for a backside dirty footwork."

"Do those words even go together?!" Rachelle asked annoyed at not understanding this.

"If you're a dancer they do, it's the thing we hold most dear." Morgan explained to her.

Rachelle was caught off guard by a punch that sent her skidding across the stage in time for more stank to fill the area the five dancers now fusing together into one body with five heads, the onlookers looking terrified while the Ninja quickly got up.

' _Thing you hold most dear huh?_ ' Rachelle thought reaching in her suit and pulling out two metal balls. "Alright Dance Team, see you next fall!"

With that she tossed them the balls exploding to show that they were filled with Marbles that rolled under the feet of the Stanked Dance team making them fall over, the act Destanking them.

"Now that's talent, I give it a five out of ten though for the pun." Howard said making Rachelle look at him.

"Really a five?"

"Now it's a four you want to keep going?"

Giving him a slight glare, Rachelle grumbled to herself. " _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_ "

After she disappeared, Morgan approached the disorientated Dance Team. "You guys better not think about mutating at the regionals." She warned while Harold approached the still tied up Howard.

"Uh you mind letting me down bro?" Howard asked not liking the look his brother was giving him.

…

The Sorcerer groaned as all of the chaos disappeared and he sat down annoyed because that was the closest he's gotten to nearly being free in so long.

"All I want to do is cause a little chaos, bust out of this hole and enslave the whole world," The Sorcerer admitted, sitting down with a hand on his face. "Is that so wrong?"

As he spoke the rat lightly patted his back.

* * *

It was the next day as Harold began his usual broadcast with Bash and his Yo-Bro's in the actual talent show as they were literally the only ones accepted because of his brother's mean judge routine. In retaliation, Harold had his brother sign up and was going to have his friend Michelle join in, but some of the students actually came to her defense and explained that even she was given the 'Off the stage' treatment when she tried to step in, so she got off with no trouble.

"Sup it's H-Dub coming at you live from the N-Ville High TV Show," Harold said as both he and Rachelle were sitting at a table smiling at the camera. "Next to me is the better judge of the talent show Mirelle."

"Rachelle," Rachelle corrected an annoyed look. "Seriously it's not that hard."

"-who the contestants liked as an actual judge despite the trouble caused by her friend."

"Do I really have to do this?" Howards voice came from behind the curtains as Harold glared.

"For four hours we had to listen to Bash and the Yo-Bro's considering you kept shutting everyone else out so get out here!"

The curtains opened to show Howard dressed as a clown a look of pure distaste on his face at the fact that he was forced to do this.

"This is your fault Cunningham, we were totally unqualified to act as judges." Howard said with Rachelle giving a shrug.

"It would've been fine if you didn't let being a judge go to your head." Rachelle said to him. "Just remember I did try to stop you."

Howard grumbled but accepting that part as he began to twirl the baton he had before it went flying the crowd booing.

"Hey Howard," Morgan spoke up from the audience. "Off. My. Stage."

As laughter erupted from the crowd, Rachelle smiled and leaned back.

She'll admit she was enjoying this as she was admitabbly a little sore over what happened when she joined the Marching Band for the day and the events of yesterday.

"I give it a five out of ten." Rachelle called out with a grin.

Howard looked indignant. "A five?!"

"Now it's a four you want to keep going?"

Was she going too far?

… Nah, things will be back to normal tomorrow.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright this one was pretty fun to type. I figured with how I typed Rachelle she wouldn't be dumb enough to suggest the Nice Judge/Mean Judge routine-seriously how is that a good idea?**_

 _ **But since Howard agreed to it just as easily in the show I think he would've come up with it a lot easier, hopefully his and everyone else's personalities are fine.**_

 _ **Yes Theresa and Heidi are GB in this fic as well, just to make it so Rachelle isn't the only one and the crossover elements will begin next chapter which I'll try to make an original one instead of one from the show, already have eight pages for it so it should be pretty easy, I wanted to give Rachelle more of her own enemies instead of just the ones that Randy had and two of them will be shown in this next chapter-it also explains more about the mention of the robot in the beginning.**_

 _ **After that one I'll work on one of my other stories to update them.**_

 _ **But for now here are the Reviews.**_

 _ **Lala Norisu: Haha yeah, figured that would be just their luck right there.**_

 _ **Ph0enix17: Idk about that yet but I'll definitely be continuing this one.**_


	4. Malevolence

_**Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of the characters in the show so no suing.**_

 _ **Chapter 04: Malevolence**_

"Yahoo!" Rachelle cheered as she was out at night time as the Ninja, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

… Okay sure she wasn't really hunting a Stanked Monster or a Robot she was definitely misusing her enhanced parkour and reflexes to goof off. Anyone would do this in her position.

"Ninja Swing!" Rachelle swung past a building using her scarf, loving the maneuverability she has with it even though it shouldn't be possible.

There wasn't really all that much street crime in Norrisville and when there is it usually is taken down pretty quickly by the local police who had a bit of an understanding with the Ninja after so many years.

Street Crime like drugs, murders or gangs that occur in Norrisville they would take care of but the monsters and killer robots fell underneath the Ninja category, it was something explained in the Nomicon to keep future Ninjas out of trouble with the local police.

But there was nothing against Rachelle going out there just for fun.

Unknown to her however a small circular robot was following her, recording her movements.

The recording went to a remote location outside of Norrisville where a villa stood and in the basement a figure was watching the Ninja, taking care to keep his distance after he lost his last robot against this person a few days ago.

"Ah nothing new, this guy keeps swinging around, what is he doing? How can I find a weakness if I don't see anything else?!" The guy groaned out before pressing a button. "Retreat and come back to base, I'm not risking you any further."

With that said he turned the recording off and walked towards a table the light flickering to show machine parts everywhere as on the table itself was a map of the world.

"Now should I start here or perhaps Amity Park considering the fact that a hero lives here until I find a weakness?" The figure muttered reaching up to mess with his spiky red hair. "It can't be just one place though, I want to rule the whole world."

The trouble was deciding his starting point.

Maybe he could start in another country-?

"Pardon me, sir?" A robot spoke up behind the guy making him spin around to show a teenager that was extremely pale with red eyes that had black eyeshadow around them, the left eyeshadow curving down like a scar, wearing a black coat with a high collar, fingerless gloves, black pants and boots, yellow spiral goggles kept his bangs out of his eyes and a helipack on his back.

"What?!" The teen asked in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here?!"

"Yes sir, but your father sends you a gift from across the states." The Robot held up a box with the teen taking it curiously.

"Let me guess another gift to say sorry he isn't home." The teen said sarcastically as he opened it and pulled out a snowglobe with green swirls the bottom part looking like it had dead trees with thorns on it. "A snowglobe? Lame."

He tossed it over his shoulder not paying attention as it cracked on hitting the floor, the green swirls inside of it getting a bit violent.

"Okay back to world conquest, my favorite pastime."

Unknown to him the snowglobe behind him broke apart as a dark shape began to appear behind him, the smoke filling out the room as the figure was shown to be a tall, slender green skinned woman with yellow eyes and black horns clad in a purple and black robe with bat wing-like edges carrying a staff with a glowing green orb not unlike the snowglobe she was trapped in.

"Now let's see, Europe might not be a bad start," The woman turned to see the teen with his back to her. "Or is that too obvious? I guess I could do something unexpected and go for Paraguay," The woman began to walk towards him. "Or perhaps South Africa to South America and then-."

"My, my such ambition." The woman spoke making the guy spin around in shock.

He then screamed like a girl. "AAHH! Spooky lady," He shouted with the woman just quirking a brow at him. "Attack!"

That was when she noticed the robots coming at her as they began firing at her with laser guns, so the woman calmly tapped her staff to the floor to erect a dark shield finding herself admittedly intrigued by these creations.

It seems that she's been gone for quite a long time for there to be armored puppets like this.

But she frowned when the shield died down-thankfully the robots stopped shooting seeing that it was useless and the woman realized that it has been far too long considering she needed time to recover her true strength.

And time to learn how much has changed of the world.

The teenager looked at her in fear and awe taking a few steps back as the woman approached the table overlooking it to see the maps of the world has also changed quite a bit.

"Plans for world conquest I see, we have something in common," She said walking forward seeing the boy still looking terrified. "What's your name?"

"J-J-Jack Spicer," The teen got out in fear. "W-W-Who are you? What are you?!"

"You may call me Maleficent," The woman introduced herself with a smirk. "You have freed me from that wretched prison of a snowglobe where I was trapped for quite a long time."

"Oh uh… Your welcome?" Jack said not sure what else there is to say.

"Why so scared Spicer? I'm your new friend," Maleficent said with a smirk. "Now do be a dear and tell me how much the world has changed."

* * *

"So you ready?" Howard asked Rachelle as they were entering the front entrance of school.

"Tryouts aren't until this afternoon," Rachelle reminded him. "So please stop bringing it up every five seconds."

"I don't bring it up every five seconds," Howard denied with Rachelle giving him a dull look. "Okay not all the time."

"Relax Howard I've got this." Rachelle said confidently, shouldering her backpack.

"Hey you're not going to disappear again are you?" Howard asked curiously with Rachelle chuckling nervously.

It was being more apparent with her disappearing whenever a situation was going on, she was trying to do better but it was beginning to affect her grades and interactions.

"Of course not, promise." Rachelle said with a grin. "I'll be a shoo-in."

…

"What do I do?!" Rachelle was currently in the restroom a good bit before the first class of the day, holding the NinjaNomicon. "Come on Nomicon help, how can I do this when I don't even know if I can flip and be acrobatic without the mask?!"

She never tried it without the mask or thought about it until that morning.

She had all week to practice… But Grave Puncher happened and she invited Howard before they lost track of time.

Swallowing nervously, Rachelle opened the book and was immediately pulled in.

Landing on her face in the meadow she saw a few words appear. "To ensure one's success, one must be ready to fail?" She asked getting to her feet. "What the juice?! How does that make sense?!"

The whole point was to try and make it on the team so they could be popular, how would failing help?!

The words disappear and she saw the letters form like how one would type a mad emoji.

"Oh wow you're getting very expressive Nomicon," Rachelle said in surprise as the book never did that before before clasping her hands together. "Look I promised I would make it, how could I keep my promise if I can't? Don't you have some sort of ultra secret ninja technique to make it so I can do some stuff without the mask? I'm not asking for fighting styles, just for gymnastics and stuff. Like a cheat sheet."

More words appeared.

"One who cheats never truly masters," Rachelle groaned at reading that. "Please I'm begging here Nomicon, I only have until after school to get something down."

No more words came.

"... Nomi?" Rachelle tried only for a poorly drawn giant hand to flick her out of the book and she was back in the bathroom stall, nearly hitting her head on the wall behind her.

Turns out the book didn't like that nickname.

Looking at the NinjaNomicon as it was closed, Rachelle sighed and put it away. "Thanks I guess." She muttered knowing that she wouldn't get anything else out of the Nomicon and what she did get wasn't too encouraging.

Checking the time, Rachelle left the bathroom to get to class.

* * *

Back at the Villa in the morning, Jack looked at Maleficent with a critical look. "So let me get this straight," He said having the whole story told to him. "You're some sort of 'fairy' that's so evil you had to be locked away and now you want me to help you navigate around the world?"

"I'm a newcomer to the present and in dire need of information which you have along with an army at your disposal." Maleficent said gesturing to the armored puppets that Spicer called the Jackbots.

Seeing that he had all the cards at the moment Jack grinned. "And what do I, Jack Spicer Evil Genius, get if I do this?"

"Why your dream of world conquest, we rule side by side." Maleficent said with a smirk using his dream to push him in the choice she wanted.

"So far I'm not seeing a downside to this." Jack said chuckling to himself.

' _So naive._ ' Maleficent thought refraining from chuckling herself.

The boy despite calling himself evil was very trusting of her showing that he has little to no experience in truly being evil. She'll just string him along until she no longer needs him and then show him what true evil is.

"So where do you wish to begin?" Maleficent asked looking at the map. "You do need to start somewhere."

Jack slowly tapped his chin. "Well that was what I was trying to decide earlier, I could try and start close to home but there's a bit of a roadblock that would definitely try to get in the way." He said with a frown. "And I'm still sore over losing Jackbot #40 because of him."

"Oh?" Maleficent asked looking at Jack. "A misguided fool that thinks of themselves as a hero?"

Jack gave a nod before looking at Maleficent. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Norrisville Ninja would you?" He asked curiously. "He's been around for 800 years after all."

"I've been imprisoned for much longer," Maleficent answered not letting show that her interest was peaked at hearing how long this 'Ninja' has been around. "Tell me more about this Ninja."

* * *

Lunchtime and nothing has happened as of yet.

No Students getting Stanked and no Robots attacking, it was a rare day of peace, one that the students were happy to have because as much as they love seeing the Ninja in action they liked some normalcy as well.

Rachelle was looking at some techniques in a gymnastics book in the Library to try and replicate at the tryouts.

"Oh I'm definitely going to look like a total schnoob out there." Rachelle muttered in despair as she was actually getting pretty known thanks to the talent show, enough where some of the students remember her name but that will probably go down the drain the moment she embarrasses herself.

The NinjaNomicon won't open up again to give her more wisdom, its way of stating that she was on her own with this.

"Hey Rachelle." Rachelle blinked at someone calling her name and looked to see Theo walking towards her.

"Theo?" Rachelle asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having a study session with Debbie but she just left saying something came up, you?" Theo asked looking a tad bit nervous, tugging at his collar a bit.

"Nothing really." Rachelle said not wanting to tell him about her problem but she guessed it showed on her face because he looked a little concerned before seeing the book she had.

"Gymnastics? You interested in it?" Theo asked, that question making Rachelle a little embarrassed as she looked for what to say before sighing and deciding for the truth.

"Uh well I promised a friend that I would try out for Cheerleading which is today but I don't know anything about it," Rachelle explained with Theo blinking before imagining Rachelle in the Cheerleading Uniform, his face heating up. "I'm starting to think I won't be able to pull it off but I can't not show up because I promised, what do you think?"

She looked up to see Theo looking unfocused with a red face making her blink.

"Theo?" She snapped her fingers in his face breaking him out of what looked to be a daydream.

"Yes-uh I mean," Theo looked embarrassed at being caught daydreaming as he quickly stood up, startling Rachelle. "Well you said you promised so why not give it a try?"

"And if I wonk it up?" Rachelle asked hesitaintly.

"No one would think less of you, besides how would you know if you don't at least try?" Theo asked with Rachelle blinking before remembering what the Nomicon told her.

"To ensure one's success, one must be prepared to fail." Rachelle said aloud thinking it over.

"Not the way I would put it but that's what it's about," Theo said a bit surprised at how she went zen there for a moment. "Make it or fail, you need to try."

' _So that's what Nomi was talking about._ ' Rachelle thought now realizing what the book meant.

By doing nothing but worry about failing she would do that, but if she tried despite that there was a better chance she would make it.

So with a smile, Rachelle got up. "Thanks Theo." She said happy to have talked to the Soccer Player. "I needed that."

Theo gave a bit of a shy smile in return as she went to leave but he spoke up. "Hey good luck." He said feeling his insides flutter a bit when she gave him another smile showing she appreciated that.

* * *

Jack Spicer frowned when he was using his helipack to fly towards Norrisville High-the best place to find the Ninja, thinking over the plan he and Maleficent came up with.

It had merits, if he caused enough chaos the Ninja was sure to show up before he would overwhelm the guy with his robot army and with his defeat no doubt Norrisville would surrender because he defeated the local hero-well not all of Norrisville but he has a robotic army so he'll be fine.

It was the true first step to taking over the world.

Although he was a bit irked that Maleficent stayed behind but he knew she would just hold him back as she needed to learn more about the present, besides that meant she was an ace up his sleeve in the future.

Making it above the school, Jack pressed a button on his watch as multiple Jackbots flew around him. "Jackbots bring out the Ninja!" He ordered giving an evil laugh but they looked at him in confusion making him groan. "He's in black with a long red scarf, seriously you guys saw the recordings!"

On hearing that the Jackbots took off towards the school with Jack making a mental note to work on their hard drives so that wouldn't happen so often.

* * *

Humming to herself, Rachelle finished changing into the school Cheerleading Uniform, wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff with a white V followed by a blue one on the front and a skirt of the same color.

Currently she was retying her hair in a ponytail, the hairband in her mouth as she did so.

It was almost time for her to try out and she could feel her heart hammering but thanks to the advice from both the Nomicon and Theodore she felt much better.

' _Just believe in myself._ ' Rachelle told herself stepping out of the locker room and into the gym seeing a line of other girls that were trying out.

She saw Cynthia, some members of Dancing Fish-Rachelle having mild flashbacks to dealing with their stanked form and saw that Morgan was the one judging the tryouts.

' _What the Juice? I thought she handled the Dance Club._ ' Rachelle thought in surprise, unsure of what to think about that.

"Next." Morgan said in her bored tone.

While waiting, Rachelle heard slurping and saw Howard in the bleachers with a large soda, giving a thumbs up while drinking it making Rachelle shake her head in amusement.

At least Howard in his own way was showing support.

Then she saw Theo who was leaning against the wall watching as well, the soccer player giving a wave when he saw that Rachelle noticed him.

She began to feel a little self conscious now.

"Next." Morgan said showing that the person before her failed and Cynthia was about to try out before the glass windows above the gym exploded as robots flew in making everyone scream.

"Oh you have to be wonking kidding me," Rachelle muttered in annoyance. "I knew it was too peaceful."

Wait these were the same type of robots as the one from before the Talent Show.

As people began to panic, Rachelle used that to her advantage to quickly make it out the door and open a random locker to jump in there. "Looks like it's Ninja-O-Clock."

A moment later the Ninja jumped out of the locker, ready to fight as she ran back towards the Gym.

One of the Dancing Fish gave a scream as one of the Jackbots held her up before a red scarf wrapped around its head. "Ninja Spin." Rachelle shouted pulling on the scarf the act making the Jackbot spin around as it dropped the Dancing Fish member before she shot forward with her sword out. "Ninja Slice!"

The Jackbot fell over without its head as the students began to cheer before another voice spoke up. "Hey do you realize how much the parts to make them cost?!"

Rachelle looked up and blinked.

She didn't know what to expect but a pale teenager the same age as her was the last thing she would think of.

"Who are you?" Rachelle asked wondering if he was stanked but decided he wasn't given how he looked more human than if he was stanked.

"So glad you asked Ninja, the names Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius," Jack introduced with a grin. "And I'm the one that will end you."

"So you're the one who sent the robots to the school?" Rachelle was referring to the Krakenstein but was surprised when he scoffed.

"Don't compare me to the amateur who built them, my robots are work of art." Jack said before snapping his fingers. "Jackbots Attack!"

Immediately every Jackbot that was in the room converged towards Rachelle who quickly jumped back and was on the defensive, dodging laser fire and saw blades that were coming out of the arms.

Usually it was only one on one with the exception of the Stanked Dancing Fish where it was five on one, but this time it was a freaking army.

"Ninja Kamas!" Rachelle quickly swapped the sword out for two miniature scythes that he spun around before he began to slice into the Jackbots.

Unknown to the two however, Cynthia was shaking as she saw this, especially when the oil from one of the Jackbots covered her making her cry out.

…

The Sorcerer sniffed the air at this new development. "Humiliation and anger with the subtle hints of motor oil? Ooh this one is a real treat." Gathering the Stank he shot them out laughing all the while as the Stank reached Cynthia, covering the oil covered Pom-Poms as her eyes began to glow yellow.

…

"Ninja Sprint," Rachelle ran at Jack before jumping over him. "Ninja Flip… Ninja Kick!"

Jack barely dodged out of the way using his helipack. "Okay are you seriously calling out your moves?" He asked in disbelief while annoyed at how many of his Jackbots were destroyed before he pressed a finger to his watch to summon more. "What is this an anime?"

"If you're not the one who sent the other robots after me why are you attacking?" Rachelle asked still holding the Kamas ignoring that slight against her move calling.

"Hello, Evil Boy Genius, I'm trying to take over the world? Why wouldn't I try to get rid of a local hero?" Jack asked as if it was obvious before glaring. "Besides you started it by destroying Jackbot #40."

"... Who?"

"The Jackbot that was picking up my groceries last week." Jack shouted with Rachelle blinking before remembering that.

"Oh." Rachelle had the decency to look sheepish under her mask as she jumped the gun and assumed it was going to attack her given how the Ninja was known for fighting robots.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a roar, Jack slowly turning to see a Stanked Cynthia who was well above the bleachers, dressed in the Cheerleading Uniform as she had purple skin and spiked Pom-Poms for hands.

On seeing that, Jack let out a very girly scream.

"Did you just-?" Rachelle looked amused, especially when Jack went red.

"No."

"But I could've sworn tha-."

"No!" Jack's eyes bugged out as Cynthia went to punch him with the Pom-Poms before Rachelle shot her scarf around his leg and pulled him out of the danger zone, resulting him in hitting the ground. "Hey watch it!"

"You ruined Tryouts!" Cynthia roared at Jack making him gag at the stank breath.

"What?"

"She was Stanked, because of you attacking the school." Rachelle answered now wondering who to worry about more.

She was trapped between the guy who wants to kill her with a robot army despite saving his life a second ago and a stanked high schooler.

"Wait I caused this? Awesome, points to the Evil Genius." Jack cheered throwing a fist in the air but quickly activating his helipack to fly out of reach as Cynthia tried to squash him again.

"Except for the fact she wants to kill you." Rachelle answered looking for a stanked item before focusing on the Pom-Poms. "Think you can keep her distracted?"

"Hey I'm the bad guy, there's no way I'm helping you Ninja-Dweeb." Jack said glaring at her.

' _Worth a try._ ' Rachelle thought dryly wondering how the day got this crazy as Cynthia kept up the pace with trying to crush both of them, Jack barely getting out of the way as he was using his helipack to keep his distance while Rachelle jumped from spot to spot.

Soon enough Rachelle was running up the arm of the Stanked Cynthia, taking the sword out as she went to slice through the Pom-Poms but Jack's extra robots showed up, one of them shooting Rachelle in the back, stunning her long enough for Cynthia to smack her away, sending her flying right through the bleachers.

"Nice shot Jackbot #87." Jack said giving it a thumbs up before it was destroyed making him scream.

"Ugh." Rachelle muttered in pain pushing herself up. "Okay don't have my back to Jack, got it."

Stupid mistake but she was more focused on the Stanked Student rather than the Boy Genius.

Seeing Jack flying around Cynthia who easily destroyed his robot backup, Rachelle gained an idea and jumped out of the hole in the bleachers tossing her scarf. "Ninja Scarf!" She said as it wrapped around Jack's leg with her pulling her way towards him. "Ninja Hitch-A-Ride!"

"Seriously stop calling your attacks out!" Jack said as Rachelle climbed up on his helipack. "And get off me Ninja-Dweeb."

"Hey Cynthia, Spicer here said you would wonk up tryouts!" Rachelle taunted making Jack pale further as Cynthia roared.

"I did not!" Jack screamed taking off with Rachelle on his back as Cynthia chased after them out of the gym outside, the Stanked Student destroying a car in the process.

"... Wow the Principal just doesn't have much luck." Rachelle muttered as Jack spun trying to throw her off.

"You're going to pay for this." Jack warned with Cynthia catching up.

"Yeah, yeah… Have to say this backpack is the cheese." Rachelle said readying a Knife Sickle.

"You like it? I've put in a lot of work in it." Jack said sounding happy that someone complimented his work before Rachelle jumped off, the force of the jump made him fly into a tree while she spun around with the Knife Sickle slicing through the Pom-Pom's destanking Cynthia.

"Phew," Rachelle sighed in relief turning to see Jack holding his face in pain as some splinters were showing. "Now where were we?"

Jack glared but shook his head. "Oh forget it, we'll finish this later Ninja-Dweeb." He said as he needed to work on his Jackbots a bit more.

… Well that and get the splinters out of his face in the process.

So Spicer took off and Rachelle was about to chase him down but decided not to when she heard Cynthia groaning.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say you showed a lot of spirit." Rachelle quipped helping her up. "You going to be okay?"

"I think so, thanks Ninja." Cynthia said with Rachelle giving a nod before using a Smoke Bomb.

* * *

Needless to say tryouts were held outside at the football field after that mishap with Cynthia all cleaned up and making it on the team.

"Next." Morgan said with Rachelle walking forward.

' _Okay just move, don't think,_ ' Rachelle told herself. ' _Do what's natural._ '

Taking a deep breath, Rachelle imagined that she was wearing the Ninja Mask and did a flip, actually landing it but quickly spun in a circle, as she shook the pom-poms.

Doing another spin, Rachelle jumped from spot to spot a bit surprised at how easy this was going, was she worried for nothing?

But just how was she doing this when before this school year she was pretty clumsy?

Eventually she kicked off the nearby football goal, doing one more flip and ended it with a split, breathing heavily.

"Next." Morgan said with Rachelle blinking a bit unsure despite the few claps she got.

Did she make it or no?

Still she listened and left, getting to the bleachers where Howard was waiting. "Nicely done Cunningham." Howard said a bit surprised.

"Wait did you think I would wonk that up?" Rachelle asked with a frown as Howard found his drink a lot more interesting when hearing that question. "Oh thanks."

"Hey I still cheered you on." Howard said giving a bit of a laugh as he said that.

Rachelle just rolled her eyes an amused smile on her face.

"Still I didn't know you were that good." Howard commented making Rachelle think to herself.

Just how did she do that, was it luck or perhaps it had something to do with the Mask? Perhaps a Muscle Memory thing?

Still she leaned back to watch the other participants who tried out and found her mind wandering to that Jack guy.

Given how today went she knew that he would be back, the question is whether or not she will be ready.

* * *

"Ow." Jack muttered while a Jackbot was using a pair of tweezers to get the splinters out of his face. "Ow-watch it Jackbot #105!"

"Apologies sir." The Jackbot said in a monotone voice as Maleficent studied the map that Jack let her borrow.

Hearing another 'ow' caused for Maleficent to look up at him. "Let this be a lesson to you for your future fights Spicer."

"Yeah, yeah the Ninja just got lucky." Jack said waving that off.

"If you say so." Maleficent said not saying that she was there to watch the ensuing fight and she detected a strong force of magic when that child transformed.

That showed she wasn't the only magic user still around, but she wanted to ensure her strength comes back fully before looking into it in case this other magic user deemed her a threat, for now she knew that it and this Ninja were related and at conflict with each other given how the Ninja was familiar with how to deal with it.

If need to be she would use this conflict to her advantage.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **So who was expecting for Jack Spicer and Maleficent to be in this fic? I figured Rachelle needed more enemies than the Sorcerer, Sorceress, McFist and Viceroy as the Stanked Students didn't really become too much of a threat in the series. They were good but I always thought Randy needed more serious enemies.**_

 _ **Plus Jack was an awesome character but I didn't want to add any Shen Gong Wu from the show so I had to think of someone else to replace Wuya and my eyes fell on my Kingdom Hearts game and it came to me.**_

 _ **Who better to be a main villain in this story than the Mistress of Evil herself Maleficent?**_

 _ **Plus we had an Amity Park reference showing a possible future crossover but no mention of Phantom so it might just be an easter egg instead if people don't like the idea.**_

 _ **So let's get the Reviews out of the way here.**_

 _ **Lala Norisu: Yup, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter both the Nomicon Lesson and the mess with Spicer happening.**_

 _ **Lemon Juice: Haha thanks it's fun typing this story but you wouldn't believe how many times I typed Randy instead of Rachelle when I first started and I figured the 'Stomach Pains' excuse would be a driving point to the fact that Rachelle was her instead of Randy in the first chapter, along with other stuff. Thank you for the tip, pacing is the main trouble I have in my stories and I'm trying to work on that. I figured that Howard not knowing would be a main turning point in this story as in every other fic he knows because he knows in Canon at the end of the first episode, so why not make one where he doesn't know? Rachelle having more compassion was also her having more common sense-I mean who decides for Howard to be the Mean Judge-or do that at all in a school where it's well known for students in despair to turn into monsters?! Besides that I never got how Randy was so callous to other people in the beginning then again I suppose that was what made him human. Hoped you liked the try-outs because I'll admit I had no clue what I was doing there.**_

 _ **Musiclover435: Haha sorry about that, that was the first time I typed/written Clarinets so I wasn't paying too much attention in how to spell it.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: Thank you for the review and hopefully you enjoyed this.**_


	5. The McFist Reveal

_**Summary: Rachelle Cunningham was your average girl but on entering High School she was chosen to be the next Norrisville Ninja, with Monsters and Robots out there she will be pressed to be the hero Norrisville needs while keeping it a secret from those around her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of the characters in the show so no suing.**_

 _ **Chapter 05: The McFist Reveal**_

"Whoa!" Rachelle shouted as she was fighting various drawings that resembled the stanked monsters she's fought over the last two weeks.

After that incident with Spicer, the Nomicon decided it was time for her to continue her training and brought her into the book every night after she got home. Mostly to make up for the lack of training she was supposed to do during the Summer when she got the job

That was on her though for tossing the book and not bothering to open him until after her first fight-er at least she thinks Nomicon is a he-she doesn't really feel right calling Nomicon an 'it' considering he's a sentient book.

"Ninja Sword!" Rachelle called out running past the Stanked Juggo and Bucky before kicking the Stanked Cynthia in the face. "Ninja Kick! Ninja Snatch!"

Using her scarf she pulled the items and sliced them up before giving a cheer as she twirled the sword, resting it on her shoulder as if she was doing a victory cheer in a video game.

"Oh yeah, who's bad?" Rachelle crowed not seeing the last Stank Monster behind her. "I am, that's who-."

She was cut off when a soccer ball slammed into her.

"... Oh right I forgot to destank Theo." Rachelle muttered right as the surroundings changed when words appeared in front of her after 'Theo' turned into scribbles that evaporated.

'Always be on _**Guard**_ for anything lest you lose _**Sight**_ of what's _**Important.**_ '

"Oh come on Nomi, I think I've earned the right to do a little messing around," Rachelle said taking the mask off to have the costume disappear, not really paying much attention to the meaning of that message considering she doesn't get half the things this book tells her. "I mean I've kicked so much butt that my feet hurt."

The words began to move with Nomicon drawing an annoyed face at her.

' _ **Arrogance**_ can lead to _**defeat**_ should you not _**temper**_ it.'

"Hey I'm not arrogant!" Rachelle denied, crossing her arms in annoyance.

She swore she saw the annoyed face roll his eyes before Stanked Theo appeared and literally kicked her out of the book with a yelp.

As she disappeared, Nomicon changed the surroundings to match a feudal era village, liking to be in something familiar, especially with the frustration he was feeling at how his new Ninja was being.

Never before has he had a 'student' who was so… So-... She wasn't anything like the other Ninjas.

Not opening the book when she first got it. Goofing off with her abilities and not taking his lessons seriously. She even used her abilities to make an appearance when nothing was happening that required her and that's not counting how she tried to see if there was a technique for that weird sport that she wanted to try out for.

Okay sure she did fine when it came down to it and put her Ninja duties above a lot as she should and sure he did cave in a little when it came to lending her some gymnastics before she took the mask off due to how she did stop the stanked monster and robot attack instead of worrying about the tryout. The fact that doing so without her knowing did make the lesson he had sink in a bit also helped.

But it doesn't make her any less frustrating, especially with that arrogance she was beginning to gain with being the Ninja.

' _At least she's not like Antfee._ ' Nomicon reminded himself thinking of one of the mistakes he made when it came to Ninja's especially with what happened. ' _Still I only have to deal with this for four years and hopefully the next one won't be as frustrating._ '

After 800 years of training ninja's these next four years should pass by fairly quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Rachelle grinned as she walked with Howard on their way to school.

"How bruce are these McKicks?" Howard asked with a grin as both he and Rachelle were wearing brand new shoes.

Rachelle laughed. "Only the most brucest shoes ever." She answered thinking back on how much these babies cost, with them being worth every cent.

"McFist has made yet another product that I literally can't live without."

"You said it, we would totally die without them," Rachelle said knowing she was being dramatic but she didn't care. "Check it we're McFist teens from head to toe! I have McKicks, McSkinnies, McTank, McHairband and of course my McHoodie!"

Finishing that up by pulling her hood up, Rachelle remembered how all of this cost her about one hundred and seventy-three weeks of saved up allowance combined with twelve promises to mow the lawn, seven snow days full of shoveling and finally one hundred and twenty-thousand Diet McBubble Slam bottles being redeemed.

It was a lot of money but she earned that money with all of the chores she did and saved up weeks in advance to do so.

"And I have my McShorties, McTops, I even have a mouthful of McFillings." Howard bragged, however unlike Rachelle he got his by going through acts of using his Mom's credit card, his Brother's secret piggy bank and his Dad's insurance.

"McFistios is my complete breakfast." Rachelle added as this was always a bit of a game between the two before her eyes widened at seeing Howard lean against a car.

Not just any car but a McFist one.

"My ride of choice is the McCedes-," Howard was cut off as it drove off, the lack of the car sending him falling down with a spin making Rachelle giggle. "Okay maybe not that one but it will be someday."

"I can agree to that," Rachelle helped Howard up as he rubbed his back a bit irked from the fall before they continued towards school. "McFist is so bruce, he's the cheese! Heck his name should be Bruce McCheese!"

He was her hero.

…

Meanwhile across town, McFist was currently in a call with the Sorcerer who was less than happy with the progress in destroying the Ninja.

"I swear today is the day that I will destroy the Ninja, forever." McFist promised, internally sweating from the heated glare the Sorcerer was sending him while Viceroy held up a McPad.

Not believing him for a second the Sorcerer narrowed his eyes. "I presume you have a plan?" He asked looking from McFist to Viceroy knowing fully well who the brain between the two was.

"Of course I have a plan-," McFist coughed in his mechanical hand before glancing at Viceroy to whisper. "What is the plan?"

Rolling his eyes at his boss, Viceroy stepped forward. "I've come up with-." He began only for McFist to jump the gun.

"I've come up with-er… What did I come up with?"

' _Why do I work for him?_ ' Viceroy found himself wondering for the millionth time since he met the man but let it go.

"We lure the Ninja into a custom made trap of my own devising."

"Lure-Ninja-Trap- _ **MY OWN DEVISING!**_ " McFist quickly said, attempting to get all of the credit.

All of this shouting was doing nothing but annoying the Sorcerer. "Fools, how do you expect to lure the Ninja into a trap?" He asked in a scathing tone. "In case you've forgotten the Ninja has proven quite capable with fending off anything we throw at him."

This new one in particular was really starting to bother him a lot more than the other past ones for some odd reason, the energy this one puts out with each appearance feels… Familiar compared to all of the others.

"Yeah, what are we going to use as bait fool?" Viceroy asked crossing his arms while McFist was sweating, trying to come up with something.

"Well it has to be something important, something he would have to save… A Cat!" McFist exclaimed, throwing a fist up while Viceroy pinched his nose in frustration. "Heroes save cats right?"

"Only in comic books," Viceroy muttered, deciding to help him out despite knowing fully well he wouldn't receive any credit as usual. "I was thinking a pillar of the community, someone beloved by all?"

He stressed on those last few words as a hint to McFist but as usual it flew over his head. "What like that monkey astronaut down at the zoo?" He asked angrily with Viceroy resisting the urge to face palm at this idiocy. "He's not so great!"

"I was referring to you." Viceroy deadpanned no longer being subtle.

McFist blinked and smiled at Viceroy as if that was a compliment. "You really think I'm more beloved then Neil Apestrong?"

The Sorcerer had enough. " _ **SILENCE!**_ " He roared the the sheer volume of his voice making the two mortals fall to the floor in terror. "If you want your reward, you will destroy the Ninja!"

As the call ended, McFist turned a glare towards Viceroy. "This better work Viceroy… _**I WANT MY REWARD!**_ "

' _How exactly did you become a businessman?_ ' Viceroy couldn't help but think given how his boss sounded like a greedy child that was just told no for the first time.

Still the man had to be doing something right because he has been running McFist Industries long before Viceroy joined up, so he kept those thoughts to himself.

* * *

"Question, can McFist do anything wrong?" Rachelle asked with them reaching the school, still talking about Hannibal McFist. "Answer is no! That's why I'm his number one fan."

Howard who was cleaning his ear out with his pinkie pulled it out to flick ear wax away as he quirked a brow. "I thought you were the Ninja's Number one fan?"

Slightly hesitating, Rachelle laughed. "I can have more than one hero Howard." She said given how she can't really be the Ninja's fan anymore considering she was the Ninja.

As she said that however there was a slight pang of guilt as she's been having a rather hard time keeping being the Ninja a secret, it was just so hard not to talk to anyone about it with the exception of the Nomicon and he wasn't exactly a conversationalist.

Howard was her best friend and she was keeping this from him.

' _But perhaps the Ninja can become his friend too?_ ' Rachelle thought before shooting that idea down. ' _No, knowing Howard he would probably try to include me on that friendship or brag about it to the whole school which could make him a target from Spicer, these random robots and the Sorcerer, that would make it difficult._ '

So back to the drawing board.

While she was lost in thought, Rachelle didn't notice a building being airlifted down in front of the school-thankfully it didn't land on her but she did walk right into it. "Ow, building that's a building!" She muttered holding her nose in pain, hearing various snickers over what happened while Howard outright laughed.

"Smooth Cunningham." He teased with Rachelle giving him a light-hearted glare before the Principal spoke up holding a megaphone to be heard over the chatter of the curious students.

"Hey Rachelle you alright?" Rachelle turned to see Theo who no doubt saw that bout of clumsiness with her walking into the building.

Standing next to him was Debbie Kang who was a rather short girl with long dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a light coral shirt, dark khaki pants and slip on shoes, the short girl didn't seem all that interested in the conversation as she was eyeing the building intently.

"Y-Yeah," Rachelle squeaked out in embarrassment at this happening. "Just need to watch where I'm going."

Slowly she lowered her hand off of her nose, wincing a bit as it still stung, but Theo tilted his head. "Well it doesn't look too bad, just a small bruise," He said before smiling. "That's good."

Rachelle gave a nod, not saying anything else to avoid adding to the embarrassment of Clumsy Cunningham making a comeback.

Howard just rolled his eyes at this sight. "Oh barf." He muttered to himself.

"Ssh." Debbie shushed as she was trying to hear the Principal speak, earning a disgruntled look from Howard.

Theo just rubbed his neck not meaning to make it hard for his childhood friend to hear the Principal while Rachelle suddenly found her hands interesting before glancing at the sky to see the aircraft that lowered the building fly away leaving a smoke message 'Buy McFist$$$'.

' _McFist?_ ' Rachelle was now interested in seeing her hero was involved in this.

"I am splitting at the seams to introduce the new McFistory History Pavilion!" The Principal finally managed to get out over the chatter of students.

"Oh come on, a History Pavilion?" Rachelle asked with some slight disappointment at her hero for doing this, doing a face palm as Howard agreed.

"Epic McFail."

Their disappointment made Debbie glare at them. "Are you two a couple of chowderheads?" She asked in annoyance. "History is important to know about."

"It's dead people," Howard exclaimed further annoying her as he twirled a finger in the air. "Whoopdeedoo, so interesting."

"It's more than that!" Debbie looked infuriated by the lack of interest. "Why is it that this school is filled with idiots."

A bit fearful that her anger would make her a prime target to be stanked, Rachelle intervened. "Howard that was a bit too much, I might not find history interesting but Debbie is right about it being important." She said with Howard scoffing as he turned away with his arms crossed.

At the same time, Theo was doing the same to Debbie. "Not everyone is interested in this type of stuff Debbie, besides don't let Howard get to you." He said knowing that it would be a waste of time for her to argue with him.

Debbie still had a glare but she relented. "He's still a chowderhead."

"Hey!" Howard whipped around to glare at her with Rachelle groaning.

"Oh sweet cheese, this is turning out so wonk." She muttered to herself with Theo giving an apologetic look for his friend.

"This generous new addition to our school is a gift from our lovable Norrisville Philanthropist, entrepreneurial and mustache enthusiast Hannibal McFist!" The Principal declared as the man himself came down with a freaking Jetpack with Rachelle's eyes shining at actually seeing him.

"Oh man this is so bruce!" Howard cheered at seeing him, giving a laugh as he fist pumped. "McFist forever!"

McFist gave a wave to the students while passing them before giving the Principal his jetpack while grabbing the Microphone not caring as the Principal toppled over due to the weight of the Jetpack. "You're too kind but this isn't about me," He began before getting into it with a scream. " _THIS IS ABOUT THE CHILDREN!_ "

Pausing for a second, McFist cringed at some of the weird looks he was given for his outburst having to remind himself that he wasn't yelling at Viceroy or the Board of his company before he coughed to recover from the outburst.

"Also snack bar is free until noon!" He exclaimed knowing how many of the children think with their stomachs and it worked as they all ran in.

"And he's back!" Howard said giving Rachelle a fist bump before they ran in.

Theo was about to follow before he noticed how Debbie looked at the building with narrowed eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Hm?" Debbie came out of her thoughts at Theo's question. "What was that?"

"You have that look on your face that's usually reserved for when you find an article for the school news." Theo pointed out knowing how his friend was given her school activities as a reporter.

"I don't know, something about McFist just bothers me." Debbie said, unsure of it herself before deciding to shelf that to look into later. "Come on we better see what they have."

Upon entering the McFistory Pavilion, the students were greeted to a hologram of a muscular young man in a black shirt and jeans, holding a dandelion. " _ **Hi, I'm Brock Octane, the teleprompter reading says 'History' it's all around us.**_ " With that said he blew on the dandelion with it creating bubbles showing various points of history. " _ **Like Dinosaurs, the wheel, those guys with hats!**_ "

"Okay why can't History Class be this exciting?" Rachelle couldn't help but ask given how she was barely passing it despite the school year just beginning.

Howard said nothing, just poking the bubbles, snickering as they popped.

" _ **This Pavilion is filled with interactive, animatronic displays of famous Norsvillians. That's right, History even happens HEEEEEERE!**_ " With that said he flew off with the wall behind him opening up to show various animatronic robots.

"History.." Howard couldn't even finish his sentence while he stood there dumbfounded.

"Is the straight up cheese!" Rachelle finished for him looking very excited.

"Figures they would be interested in it with it being robots." Debbie commented, but she couldn't hide the interest in her tone while Theo was already looking at a few of them before coming up with an idea.

Clearing his throat, Theo went to walk over towards Rachelle to ask if she wanted to look around together only for a giant roadblock to get in his way.

"Cunningham over here!" Howard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "Check out the legendary crushing Carp Quarterback, Johnny Bueno!"

Seeing that happen, Theo hung his head while Debbie shook her head at the sight.

It's becoming quite a common sight for her the last few days with either Rachelle disappearing when a Ninja situation happens or Howard unintentionally stopping Theo with talking to her, it would be a little funny if it wasn't sad.

"Theo seriously just talk to her," Debbie pressed, lightly elbowing her friend. "This is really getting old."

"She's hanging out with her friend, I can't just walk up there and intrude," Theo protested, fidgeting a bit when a thought crossed his mind. "Do you think they're-?"

He cut off without finishing but Debbie got the gist of it and the sheer idea made her chuckle at how her friend was being. "I might not know Cunningham that well but I really doubt that those two are a thing," She said seeing the two act more like siblings than anything else. "But if you don't hurry then someone else might make a move."

That made Theo fidget a bit more leaving for Debbie to slowly push him towards where Rachelle and Howard were now looking over the statue of Monica Mow, Norrisville's sweetheart.

"Look I'll distract the Chowderhead while you talk to her," Debbie told him willing to help him out with this if only to avoid any further mishaps happening. "You owe me for this."

"Debbie you rock!" Theo said to her with a grateful look as she gave a nod with a smirk.

"I know." With that she pushed him right behind Rachelle nearly making him bump into her with Theo barely catching himself before she tapped Howard on the shoulder. "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

Howard blinked in surprise, some suspicion in his eyes at the thought of Debbie Kang talking to him. "Why?" He asked showing a semblance of a brain in there to know this was unusual.

"Just something I want to do for the paper and I'm curious to hear about your role in the Talent Show." Debbie said and like that he smirked.

He did love being the judge, perhaps if he explained his view he might be able to regain the glory he did lose there.

"Well if you really want to." Howard said letting Debbie steer him away as she turned to wink at Theo.

Rachelle saw the wink and was completely confused by what just happened before Theo coughed nervously, which earned him a concerned look from Rachelle. "You alright Theo?"

"I'm fine, just er… Some chips in my throat from the snack bar," Theo lied as he saw the snack bar while thinking of an excuse. "So what do you think of the Pavilion?"

"It's the Cheese so far," Rachelle answered, a grin showing. "You think they'll use this to replace the actual History Class?"

"Stranger things have happened," Theo said actually interested in that idea himself before steeling himself. "Want to look at some of the exhibits together?"

Rachelle looked momentarily surprised before answering. "You sure? I thought you came with Debbie," She said looking to the side where she saw her talking with Howard. "Come to think of it, why is she talking to Howard I thought she hated him?"

Internally panicking, Theo quickly got in front of her blocking the view of the two. "She figured she should get to know him a little," He lied through his teeth, sweating a bit. "I said she was being a little too hard on him and suggested that maybe they could try to get along."

"That was pretty bruce of you Theo." Rachelle said sounding impressed as Theo looked happy by that. "So which one did you want to look at?"

Looking around, Theo pointed one out. "How about that one?" He suggested with it showing Neil Apestrong.

"I'm still surprised by this one," Rachelle wasn't sure what to think when they approached the animatronic monkey. "I mean astronauts are cool and all but a monkey one?"

"Well he's a beloved gimmick down at the zoo, people love animals."

As they spoke, Debbie was slowly getting aggravated by Howard who was talking about his mean judge acting, resisting the urge to punch him when he spoke about the acts he denied with one of them being Theo.

' _How did he think something like that would work?_ ' Debbie thought in disbelief at the idiocy of that idea alone. ' _He should've realized that would backfire on him._ '

Howard paused from his story with a frown as he saw that she wasn't paying attention. "So why did you really want to talk with me Kang?" He asked, the question actually catching Debbie off guard. "I might be a chowderhead but I'm not stupid."

' _That's debatable._ ' Debbie thought but she will admit she was impressed that he actually saw through the ruse.

Perhaps there was a brain in there, but she had to keep him busy.

"Theo suggested that I get to know you." Debbie lied with Howard blinking before turning to see Theo with Rachelle, that action nearly made her curse as she was trying to prevent that from happening.

"What the juice?" Howard muttered before it clicked as he saw how nervous Theo was being. "Oh I get it, distract me while your friend makes a move on my friend, clever ruse Kang."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Debbie was trying to come up with something to keep him from ruining it.

"Relax Kang I'm not going to try anything." Howard said rolling his eyes.

Howard knew that he's a jerk, he would openly admit it unless not doing so benefited him in a way, but he wouldn't interfere with his best bud getting a date. Now he might threaten Theo later because Rachelle was like a sister to him but that's the extent of it.

Well that and it was funny seeing Debbie Kang with a surprised look making him wish that he had a camera as that was like a shooting star, blink and you miss it.

All chatter was stopped when McFist stood next to a covered animatronic, looking irked but putting on a smile. "Behold the centerpiece of the McFistory Pavilion," He began, struggling to keep this appearance up. "The most important person in Norrisville History, the Ninja!"

Rachelle's eyes widened as the tarp covering the statue was removed to showcase the Ninja, wielding its own sword in a cool pose.

"Makes sense the Ninja is the oldest being around," Theo commented as Rachelle stared in awe. "So he is history."

' _Then why am I getting a D in it?_ ' Rachelle couldn't help but think as she found this awesome.

Sure it wasn't really about her, but she was the Ninja now and she was present for this unveiling so her day was the straight up cheese right now!

"Yes… I sure do love the Ninja," McFist looked like he swallowed a lemon which confused a couple of people. "If I was ever in mortal peril, I'd sure want the Ninja to save me."

"Anyone would." Rachelle said remembering how she thought the same before High School.

Rachelle then blinked, remembering that Ninja who saved her and Howard back in '05, the one she modeled her Ninja identity after.

Okay she knew now that every four years a Ninja is chosen, for good reason given how the Sorcerer is trapped beneath the school but what happens to the Ninja after Graduation?

Was there something more to go on?

She'll have to ask Nomi-.

McFist coughed. "I want the Ninja to save me," He repeated as if trying to give a cue but nothing was happening before he finally shouted. " _I WANT THE NINJA TO SAVE ME!_ "

Suddenly the Robo Ninja's eyes glowed bright red before its sword sliced right through McFist's pants to grab his underwear as it took to the ceiling. "What the juice?!" Rachelle asked in surprise.

"I think the Animatronic was supposed to do something else given the cue," Theo suggested thinking that something went wrong with its programming as McFist was yelling that he was in mortal peril with the Robo Ninja giving him a wedgie with its sword.

Grabbing his tie where a hidden microphone was, McFist whispered in a strained tone. "Less wedgie, Viceroy."

Behind a thick, one way glass Viceroy was having the time of his life as he messed with some controls. "If it doesn't look real the trap won't work." He said snickering at the payback he was getting against his boss, increasing the wedgie a bit.

This was currently his favorite part of his job.

" _ **It appears that we are experiencing a robot uprising at this time,**_ " Principal Slimovitz began in his Megaphone. " _ **I advise all students and faculties to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_ "

A crowd of people began to rush towards the exit, Rachelle using that as cover to separate from Theo, reaching into her hoodie pocket as McFist was yelling for someone to get the real Ninja.

"You won't have to wait long McFist, it's Ninja-O-Clock!" Rachelle muttered, managing to hide behind a podium to slip the mask on, checking for cameras first.

* * *

"Rachelle?!" Theo shouted as he couldn't find her over the sea of people.

He was trying to find her because he heard stories of what happened when people get trampled on during a panic, really it was amazing that no one got injured so far.

"Theo!" Theo turned his head to see Debbie running towards him with Howard right behind her given how they were officially outside.

"Wait-where's Cunningham?!" Howard asked not seeing his best friend.

"Lost her in the crowd." Theo got out looking pained given how he got jabbed every few seconds by someone's elbow with the crowd.

Hearing that, Howard pulled out his phone to try and call her. "Come on pick up," He muttered not wanting to explain to Sabrina that something happened. "She's not picking up, oh this is bad."

Debbie however frowned, wondering about something as whenever there was a situation, Rachelle would always disappear.

* * *

Rachelle was in the upper rafters of the Pavilion, decked out in her ninja gear when she heard her phone ring and she cursed when she saw from the screen that it was Howard.

"Sorry, but I'll have to get back to you." Rachelle said silencing the phone to put it up only to see the Nomicon glowing in her bag. "Nomi?"

Taking it out as she opened it, Rachelle was surprised that she wasn't shloomped into the book, instead the book flipped itself to a certain page with words appearing.

"Beware the _**Enemy**_ who wears the _**Hero's**_ mask!" Rachelle gave a nod. "I see that Nomi, that Robo Ninja won't know what hit it."

After all what else could he mean? This Robo Ninja was wearing the Hero Mask of the Ninja and was clearly the enemy.

Closing the book, not seeing how the words were jumbling to show frustration, Rachelle noted how quiet it was, especially since both McFist and the Robo Ninja were gone.

"Hello?" Rachelle called out, jumping down there with her sword out walking between the exhibits despite how it probably would've been smarter to stay in the shadows. "Mr. McFist? Robo Ninja?"

Seriously where were they?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the way out was closed by a solid steel door as green lasers trapped her in the room with the Animatronics. "Hey what gives?!"

Was Spicer behind this?!

It would make sense given how he was into making Robots, though he didn't seem like the type of person to make an elaborate ambush like this… Then again she only met him once so what does she know?

"It worked, he's been duped!" McFist cheered in the hidden room with Viceroy, the man was ignoring how sore his butt was from the extreme wedgie attack finding this well worth the pain. "We duped the Ninja!"

"Almost like it was planned." The sarcasm was strong with Viceroy while he rolled his eyes.

Back with Rachelle she heard a noise making her turn in time for a metal, rocket powered football to slam in her head sending her flying into a podium, leaving an indent of her body on it.

"What the juice?" Rachelle groaned out in pain, sliding off of it before seeing who threw it. "Johnny Bueno?!"

So it wasn't just the Robo Ninja who went crazy but Johnny Bueno?

Rachelle had no time to think more on it as Bueno threw the football again leaving for her to jump over it, but she kept moving as it followed her. "Okay enough of this! Ninja Snatch!" She called out wrapping her scarf around it before spinning until she had it fly back into Bueno. "Ninja Reverse!"

Instead of being hit by it, Bueno jumped up and caught it like any professional Football Player would.

"Have to say you're definitely lifelike." Rachelle muttered a bit stunned, her back to another Animatronic as its eyes began to glow. "Alright Bueno let's do-."

Monica Mow opened her mouth giving a sonic shriek that slammed into Rachelle blasting her towards the lasers. Not wanting to find out what would happen should she touch them, Rachelle wrapped her scarf around a nearby podium to prevent from hitting them while swinging back to the ground only to jump to the side when Monica slammed her feet right where she used to be.

"Monica Mow?! But you're Norrisville Sweetheart!" Rachelle protested finding this very wonk.

As if on cue, Robo Ninja, Brawn Brickwall, Neil Apestrong and a Robo Lion joined the field, surrounding her. "Destroy the Ninja!" They said in perfect synchronization.

Narrowing her eyes, Rachelle got ready "Let's make history!"

* * *

"Viceroy, here's how I see the next five minutes playing out," McFist said with a grin, the two now ignoring the fight going on, not seeing the Robo Lion destroyed with the claw hitting the electric wall separating them from the room. "Ninja destroyed. Sorcerer escaped! Me rewarded, with the superhuman ability of my choosing!"

Already having heard this multiple times, Viceroy looked tired. "Congratulations sir, I don't know how you did it." He said in a dull, uninterested tone full of sarcasm.

Sarcasm that went over his boss's head. "Sometimes I even amaze myself," He said a wide grin on his face. "What sort of power should I ask for?"

"How about the power to recognize sarcasm?" Viceroy asked annoyance now in his tone, none of them seeing the Ninja getting blasted into the ceiling by Monica's sonic scream.

McFist chuckled. "When would I ever use that?" He asked with a smirk while Viceroy just stopped with a face palm.

* * *

A bit winded as she was falling back to the ground, Rachelle used the momentum to her advantage slicing through Brawn Brickwall with her sword, ducking as Neil Apestrong went to jump on her, using her scarf to snag him by the head and launch him into Robo Ninja who sliced through him.

"Friendly fire at its finest." Rachelle commented only Monica to use her shriek to blast the sword out of the Ninja's hands and come at her with her ribbon sash electrified with Rachelle jumping around to dodge it along with her tiara which was pretty sharp given how it sliced through a podium. "What kind of pageant did you enter to get this?!"

Seeing as how she couldn't get to her sword, Rachelle pulled some nunchucks out of her suit, already figuring out that it had just about everything she would need as she used it to knock the tiara out of Monica's hands and used her scarf to wrap around her feet before making her fly into the lasers where she was electrocuted, the head flying at Rachelle who grabbed it only to hiss in pain.

"I knew she was hot but this is ridiculous-oof!" Rachelle's pun was cut off when Bueno shoulder tackled her into another podium leaving for Robo Ninja to point a sword at her. "Everyone's a critic."

Rachelle was trying very hard not to pant as this was the most intense fight she's ever been in with being the Ninja and she was wondering how much easier if could've been if she just stayed in the shadows instead of jumping down into the fray of things.

'Always be on _**Guard**_ for anything lest you lose _**Sight**_ of what's _**Important.**_ '

' _ **Arrogance**_ can lead to _**defeat**_ should you not _**temper**_ it.'

Those two lessons went through her head with Rachelle quickly catching the sword between her hands before it could stab her, the suit protecting her hands.

She let her guard down when she realized how quiet it was and throughout this fight she was being arrogant which lead her to being kicked around.

"I owe Nomi an apology." Rachelle muttered now seeing what the Nomicon was trying to teach her the other day.

Seeing Bueno moving to help Robo Ninja, Rachelle kicked the Robo Ninja off of her, grabbing its sword to slice through Bueno making him explode before throwing the sword to impale Robo Ninja, sending him flying into the lasers which caused for him to explode with his head shooting out through the roof to crash into the Principal's car.

* * *

"On the one hand the ability to fly would be pretty cool," McFist was still debating what type of power to ask for while Viceroy tensed as he saw the status of the fight. "Then again teleportation has a nice ring to it. I'm in the Office-BAM-I'm in the Lab-BAM-I'm in the Mall!"

"Sir, you better take a look at this." Viceroy interrupted poking a hole in his fantasy with McFist seeing all of the Animatronics destroyed making him snarl in frustration.

"Stupid real Ninja destroyed everything!" He shouted, slamming his robotic hand into the wall. "I'll deal with him myself, Viceroy get me the McTerminator-."

McFist blinked when Viceroy simply held out a Bolo tie that had the company logo on it.

"This is the McTerminator?" McFist asked in disbelief, taking it. "It looks like a stupid bolo tie!"

"Just put it on." Viceroy told him, not wanting to hear anything negative about his work.

McFist grumbled as he did so. "These things are ridiculous, I could never pull these off-." His complaining died out when the Bolo Tie began to expand over his boy, covering it in green armor with the hands being cannons. "Oooh now we're talking."

* * *

Rachelle will admit she jumped when this giant robot came crashing through the wall, but she got ready. "Hand over McFist you giant robot of-... I'm sorry which Historical Norsvillian are you supposed to be?" She asked now thinking she should probably pay more attention to History after this mess.

"I'm the guy who destroyed the Ninja!" The robot bragged earning a befuddled look from Rachelle.

"I think we would know if anyone destroyed the Ni-." She was cut off by a punch to the face which caused her to hit the lasers like some sort of pinball before she collapsed to the floor, disorientated. "Okay I see what you're going for now."

Shaking her head, Rachelle jumped right as this robot shot lasers at her, landing on a Podium before jumping again, this time landing on the robot as it began to stumble when she jumped, kicking it to the ground, causing for the robot to growl.

The robot quickly got up to blast again with Rachelle dodging at the last second with it destroying the wall, creating a way out. "Is shooting lasers all you can do?" Rachelle couldn't help but ask only for the robot to try and step on her. "Forget I asked."

Jumping once more, she pulled a grappling hook out of her suit and wrapped it around the head, pulling it off to reveal McFist, leaving for the man to be stunned as Rachelle froze in shock.

"Hannibal McFist?!" She asked not expecting to see her hero in this robot-wow it was a good thing she didn't try to slice it like the other ones.

Shaking that thought from her head, Rachelle was wondering if he was forced inside of this suit to fight her considering he was in peril from the Robo Ninja-... Along with the other Animatronics who were designed to kill the Ninja.

And this place being a trap.

"It can't be." Rachelle whispered remembering what the Nomicon said before the fight happened.

'Beware the _**Enemy**_ who wears the _**Hero's**_ mask.'

"But you can't be the enemy, you're Hannibal McFist," Rachelle tried to deny despite how it was all starting to make sense. "You manufacture awesome!"

"It's called McAwesome!" McFist corrected, surprised that the Ninja actually thought that about him and was proud of it before giving a rather dark smirk. "It comes out next month, give me your home address and I'll send you a case."

On hearing that, Rachelle looked down. "What better mask for the enemy then that of the most beloved man in town." She glared at her former hero, now fully accepting the idea.

"That's right Ninja, the most beloved man in town is about to blast you in the face!" McFist fired a cannon at Rachelle only for her to roll to the side as the lasers were finally deactivated when the cannon beam hit them.

Now holding her sword once more, Rachelle glared at McFist. "You won't get away with this McFist, I'll tell everyone about you." She promised only for the man to smirk.

"Nobody will believe you, I am Hannibal McFist I practically own Norrisville," McFist boasted with the Ninja glaring. "The only reason I haven't turned the town against you is because you are just as beloved as I am… For now."

"Then I'll stop you right here, right now." Rachelle promised about ready to charge only for McFist to blast the support pillars causing for the Pavilion to shake, knowing he was outmatched currently and didn't want the Ninja to risk attacking his exposed head.

"Right now doesn't work for me Ninja, we'll have to reschedule." McFist rocketed out through the ceiling that was starting to cave in.

"Oh juice!" Rachelle began to jump from fallen debris to fallen debris to reach the ceiling, barely making it out right as the Pavilion collapsed with her seeing the jet that McFist had earlier take off. "Just you wait McFist-."

"Ninja!" Rachelle turned to see the students were rushing towards her, Howard was actually in the lead. "Did you save McFist?!"

Eyes widening, Rachelle was about to spill the beans on the true nature of Hannibal McFist, but she saw how nervous the students looked for the man and how they were praying that he was alright and she understood what the man meant.

He was truly the most beloved icon in town besides the Ninja, the man who manufactured everything that made Norrisville what it was today. The man who made PR movements and donations every other week to further enhance his reputation to the point where everyone would never accept that he was the bad guy.

Not even if the Ninja said anything about it. Like how McFist couldn't do anything to the Ninja publicly she's unable to bring him out into the open without public backlash. So publicly they were at a stalemate.

So swallowing some anger, Rachelle closed her eyes. "Yes he's safe." She said with the students cheering as she dejectedly threw a smoke bomb.

A few minutes after that, Rachelle was rushing through the crowd, pocketing the Ninja Mask. "Man this is so wonk."

How can she handle thi-.

"There you are Cunningham!" Rachelle jumped as she saw Howard with a slight glare. "What the juice sis? Do you realize how Sabrina would kill me if I had to tell her you were gone?!"

Rachelle gave a slightly nervous laugh at that, happy that Howard didn't call her Mom, feeling guilty at ditching her friend. "Sorry Howard, I couldn't get out for a bit, where's Theo and Debbie?"

"History Class, it's going to start soon especially with the McFistory Pavilion destroyed." Howard answered with Rachelle grimacing. "I know, back to books right?"

"Frankly I think I've had enough of History for one day." Rachelle couldn't help but say as they rushed to class.

* * *

"Show yourself McFist!" The Sorcerer growled as he was present in McFist's office with a dark look, having heard what happened.

Not only did once again their plan failed in destroying the Ninja but now the Ninja was aware of McFist's true nature losing the element of surprise that could allow for the Ninja to destroy everything they built up.

McFist and Viceroy were currently crouched beneath his desk, hiding in absolute fear. "Just keep quiet and he'll go away." McFist whispered but the Sorcerer's head whipped around as he heard that.

"No I won't!" He snarled making the two nearly wet themselves in sheer terror.

"... Yes he will." McFist whispered hoping against hope.

"Show yourself or you will never get a chance to get your wish!" Sorcerer said with McFist hesitating.

"He's playing you, don't fall for it," Viceroy warned before blinking. "Wait why am I hiding? You're the one he's mad at."

"Because I write your paycheck." McFist hissed at him with Viceroy accepting that sound reasoning as the Sorcerer screamed in annoyance at the two for being cowards.

* * *

"I'm fine Mom." Rachelle complained as Sabrina hugged her the moment she walked into the house.

The woman most likely heard about the Pavilion incident, the teachers probably called to tell the parents what happened.

"Hold still," Sabrina let Rachelle go as she inspected her before gasping. "Where did this bruise come from?"

A bit panicked, Rachelle quickly calmed down when Sabrina was looking at the one on her nose. "It came from walking into the McFistory Pavilion because I wasn't watching where I was going," She said in a deadpanned tone. "You can ask Howard who found it funny."

That lessened the concern that Sabrina was showing given she knew of her daughter's clumsy nature at times before she gave her another bone crushing hug with Rachelle trying not to cry out as she did have some other bruised parts from the fight against the History Animatronics.

Those she couldn't explain to her Mom.

Eventually Sabrina did let Rachelle go much to the teenager's relief as they were watching TV with it showing the News, just finishing up telling of the Pavilion and the near Robot Uprising with McFist giving a formal apology for what happened with the promise of ensuring that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"I should hope not." Sabrina said while Rachelle glared at her former hero knowing fully well that wouldn't be the case.

But she'll be ready from now on.

Not just for him, but for Spicer and the Sorcerer as well.

Three enemies and only one of them is sealed up, she'll work on catching the other two eventually.

" _ **And in other news the live action Grave Puncher movie is set to be out soon with a scene being shot here in Norrisville with the Special Effects Artist Quentin Beck overseeing things.**_ " That caught Rachelle's attention at the thought of the Grave Puncher movie finally coming out this year while she grinned.

She can't wait for it to come out.

Seeing her grin, Sabrina smiled at seeing how excited Rachelle was for this movie and wondered if she should reserve some tickets so they can see it.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Oh man this took way too long to type out and I am so sorry but I really hope everyone enjoyed who I did this episode chapter. I took a few liberties with adding stuff in to make it longer, show a small cameo that will show a future villain for Rachelle's rogue's gallery and added in Theo and Debbie despite how Theresa and Debbie never appeared in the episode.**_

 _ **I wanted to try and flesh out some of the characters a little bit like adding a bit to Howard's character and show Rachelle's Mom who now made her second appearance. Also I want to eventually change the tone of the story as right now it's like Canon with it being a little goofy but eventually I want to add a few serious moments.**_

 _ **Plus it was fun to add a bit more to the Nomicon with two extra lessons and to show his thoughts-I personally see Nomicon as a he because with how he's sentient so it's weird to call him an it, I might add more to it or I might not but right now he's a bit annoyed with Rachelle's mannerisms when it comes to being the Ninja.**_

 _ **Finally a bit of an explanation on why McFist never tried to turn Norrisville against the Ninja was the same reason how Randy couldn't tell people that McFist was the bad guy as both of them were public icons beloved by Norrisville leading to their fight being in the shadows rather than out in the open.**_

 _ **So let's get to the Reviews so I can get this chapter out.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: Thank you, I felt like those two would make good enemies for Rachelle along with another future one that was mentioned in this chapter. Yeah Julian and Jack might get along or Jack might find him annoying until he becomes Evil Julian so who knows?**_

 _ **Lala Norisu: Yeah Maleficent will take advantage of any knowledge she gets on the Ninja, that's for sure.**_

 _ **Rmarcano321: Yeah, I figured this story would be awesome to do with a GB added to the mix. While you do make a compelling argument to why Bash is a bully I doubt abuse is the reason because Mrs. McFist really cared for him and McFist does care in his own way or perhaps to keep his wife happy. It could be because Bash was spoiled along with having McFist be his role model in a way leading for him to act out a bit more due to McFist being a villain. Don't know about the Sorceress thinking that the Ninja is the same guy within 800 years but the Sorcerer knows it's a different person because of how personal his beef is with the Ninja and McFist isn't really the brightest guy around but you make a good point immortality being realistic compared to other powers.**_

 _ **In Brightest Day: Yeah but Rachelle doesn't know about them because Spider-Man isn't a comic in her world and at this point Danny if he does show up in the story isn't revealed in Amity Park as of yet.**_

 _ **Guest1: If you don't like this story or any of my stories then don't read them, I'm not forcing you. But I do hope you have a nice day.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Haha thank you, it was a lot of fun to type. And yes both Maleficent and Jack Spicer will bring a lot more to the story along with the third addition to the Rogue's gallery. I think the Sorcerer will either try to eliminate this new threat or use it to his advantage if he ever learned of Maleficent. Jack and Rachelle will be frienemies in a way as they will fight but at times they will talk casually with each other after a bit but I do plan to make Jack to his full potential as I felt like he could've done better in Xiaolin Showdown. I'm cool with pitches and ideas but I'm making no promises on accepting them, thank you.**_

 _ **LemonJuice: Yea sorry for the long wait after reading this one. Pft hahaha Jack and Rachelle being like Perry and Doofenshmirtz is a funny image and I can't get that out of my head now. I'm happy you liked the moment between Theo and Rachelle in the last chapter as I did expand on that a bit more on this chapter.**_

 _ **Zela Night: Thank you and while it did start out as something close to that with only small changes it's expanding into a bit more due to the butterfly effect in a way. I hope the change to this episode makes it better.**_


End file.
